Guinea Pig Love
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: AU. Their stupid mothers willingly turned their sons into guinea pigs… just because both of them are bitter with their own families. Will LOVE improve their lives or make it more complicated? Yaoi, Mpreg, dress up and somehow citrusy. OOC in some...
1. Naruto's Prologue

**Repost!**

Well, I have seen a lot of Yaoi stories with Mpreg thingies…

I just thought maybe I can write one, too.

So here it is… **Guinea Pig Love**! (Title sounds stupid… but then again…)

I hope you enjoy my little out-of-the-blue story…

_**I have changed their study years… they are graduating students…**_

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO **NOT** OWN NARUTO! EVERY **RIGHT** BELONGS TO **MK** AND WHAT'S **LEFT** BELONGS TO **ME**!

**WARNING/S: **YAOI! MPREG! NEGLIGENCE AND CURSINGS! PLAUSIBLE LEMON… AND DRESS UP!

—GUINEA PIG LOVE—

**Summary: **AU. Their stupid mothers willingly turned their sons into guinea pigs… just because both of them are bitter with their own families. Will LOVE improve their lives or make it more complicated? Yaoi, Mpreg, dress up and somehow citrusy. A little OOC in some but excessive to others… and there could be some OCs…

Rated M Romance/Drama Naruto U. and Sasuke U.

—GUINEA PIG LOVE—

— _A blond's POV…_

—

**Outside the Bowling Alley**

**Sunday**

**11:00 AM**

—

I'm on my way to the bowling alley where my mother wants to meet me. _She has said she'll be telling everything I need to know when I get there. Seriously… what does Mom wants to do to me? She always thinks I'm some kind of guinea pig she can always take advantage of. She's more obsessed in her "experiments" rather than taking care of me and my dad. She loves them all more…_

I pout at my thoughts and decide to dismiss each and every one of them before I get emotional over it. I can see the entrance from here since I have stopped in the middle of the path walk. _I don't know what lies ahead… what if Dad was right? What if she's a witch and she would—_ I touch my belly as I continue to gaze… _I don't even know whether they're going to cut me open after this. But that's a public place… maybe they're going to take me somewhere else…_ I gaze at the black van at the bowling alley's parking area. I gulp at my own thought of kidnapping…

_Maybe I shouldn't have told her about it in the first place…_

**GUINEA PIG LOVE**

**REI HARUNO –SAKURA NO IMOOTO**

**CHAPTER 1: NARUTO'S PROLOGUE**

—

**Flashback:**

**Uzumaki Residence**

**Saturday**

**4:00 PM**

—

"No, Kushina! You are NOT going to do that this time…"

"Minato! It's not just me that is concerned here! Besides…"

I am about to knock when I hear Mom and Dad yelling at each from inside the house. I then try to listen further… trying to learn the reason for such loud uproar…

"I know, Kushina. But that's too risky and I'm not—"

"Risky? Don't you trust me in this? Or all you think is that everything will be a failure!"

"Kushina, I am not raising my voice at you. Listen to me… 1% could be too small but the fact that it exists scares me."

"Fine then… I'll let him decide. And if he says yes… you won't have the next say in this."

Silence comes after and so I open the door and yells with a voice that is _so enthusiastic_, "I'm home!" _Telling them about it wouldn't be a good time but… since my parents are trying to set me up with various women and since I'm getting sick of all their precious shits, I AM GOING TO TELL THEM._ I walk towards the lounge and sees Dad massaging his temples while sitting at the couch and Mom, in an apron, chirping happily before me. She pats my head and says, "Welcome home, Naruto. You seemed to be pissed off. Anything wrong?"

"Everything's wrong. You know that." I hiss at my mother… my usual way of talking to her. I walk some more and dumps my bag beside Dad to make him look at me even for a moment. I then sit heavily at the further end of the couch, "With all your _friends' daughters_, my days in school always suck. And in three months, graduation will be there. I will finally be in my College years… however, those stupid girls won't go away from me. And now here I am, supposed to tell you guys something overly important but backs down since I heard you two yelling at each other. What are you yelling about, anyway?"

"Naruto…" Dad whispers, closing his eyes again because of migraine, "I do not like your way of talking… especially to your mother. And whatever we are _talking_ about is… nothing for you to get worried about." I twist my lips in doubt and disbelief, "Yeah, it's none of my business, especially when it's me she's trying to experiment on."

_Perfect timing to introduce myself…_

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Age: 18**

**Characteristics: Hostile, rebellious and BADASS.**

**Strengths: Knuckles, trouble-making and making people hate me**

**Weaknesses: Sympathizing with people, smiling…**

**Quote: "My mother doesn't love me because she thinks I'm a thing. My father doesn't love me because he thinks I'm completely fine with everything. I hate myself… simply because I don't care about them."**

"Naruto…" Dad calls my name again and then Mom… who tries to be loving and to the extent that she pulls a chair to sit in just to face me, "Neh, Naruto. What is it that you wanted to tell us? Since… it seems that you already know what we are _talking_ about a while ago."

"Fucking experiments." I can't help but to say, "I'm not letting you tamper with my body again. Do you know how long it took my body to repair that alien arm you planted me with! And that leg that—" Mom hushes me as she gently places her hands at my cheek… both thumbs at my lips. I then frown at her and she smiles, "Don't worry, Naruto. This time… it'll be more **human**."

I pull my head away from her grasps and turns away to the side with a pissed face. And then Dad shifts his weight at the couch… like changing position. I gaze at him for the moment, seeing him now in a less miserable stance. He looks at me as well and smiles helplessly, "So Naruto… what is it that you wanted to say? Don't worry, we'll be listening…" I glance at him… and then to my mother. She nods enthusiastically and then I look back at my dad… who looks like not hoping for a bad thing…

—

**Present:**

**Bowling Alley Lobby (Food and Drinks Stands)**

**Sunday**

**11:05 AM**

—

I feel tensed and nervous… losing my badass side. I keep on glancing at the black van at the parking area… which is visible through the glass walls of the lobby. Then I see a shake stand… _something cold and refreshing could help._ Tapping my pockets to check if I have some more coins, I finally decide to buy a melon shake. After minutes of serving, the vendor gives me my shake and takes my payment in return. I sip at the cold shake… feeling its sweet water flow inside my mouth and throat. I then look around to find any sign of Mom around. I then find the signboard "Playing Area" above a set of stairs leading further inside the place. I then shrug my shoulders and looks around some more to find a place… to… sit…

Amidst the noisy and enthusiastic crowd, I find a guy leaning at his back on the wall. He's seeping a shake as well and he appears to be very… very bored. I blink once… twice… and thrice… _No, I'm not dreaming! I am seeing a REAL thing! _I'm staring at a guy for a moment now… so I just decide to get nearer, pretending that I'm still looking for a place to stay at._ He's wearing a visor cap, a short-sleeve white tee beneath that dark hooded short-sleeve jacket that hugs his body nicely, dark pants and rubber shoes. He has his one hand at the drink and the other one inside his pocket._ _His raven hair is contrasting with his flawless porcelain skin and his onyx eyes are like gemstones… precious gemstones. _I can feel drool escaping from the side of my mouth. I accidentally bump against a table's side and I wince a little. I apologize at the people there and then I turn my gaze back to the guy… who is gazing back at me…

—

**Flashback:**

**Uzumaki Residence**

**Saturday**

**4:30 PM**

—

"C-Can you say that again, N-Naruto?" Dad says in denial… not wanting to hear whatever he has heard earlier. My mother is silent… shocked at what I have said which I will repeat, "I said I'm gay, Dad… Mom. So you better keep those slutty whores away from me… before I put a big dent in their faces." I sink myself at the couch and then something I did anticipate happens. Dad then cries in hysteria, grabbing my shoulders and starts shaking me… teary puppy eyes on his face now, "N-Naruto, tell me that's not true! Please! Please!"

"Fufufu…" Mom chuckles devilishly and does a victorious laugh, "HAHAHAHA! I have won again!" She then grabs Dad's arms and hugs me… making my face shove at her cleavage, "OH~! Narutooooooooo~! Mommy's completely fine with it! Don't you worryyyyyyyyy~!" I then start pushing her away with my palms on her waist, finding it difficult to speak with her big boobs on my face, "Mooooooom! Get… awaaaaaay. I can't breeeeeeeathe!"

"Noooooo." Dad starts to sob like a sore loser. I keep my gaze at him… while trying to keep my mother's breasts from suffocating me. _It's the first time I've ever seen them like this… it's even the first time my mother has hugged me… and Dad get down because of me. I kind'a enjoyed this BUT… I have to find out why. I can't let myself act buddy-buddy with them just because of this… sudden change of hearts._

My mother lets go of me and loves every second after that, wriggling like an errant fan girl. Then my dad starts getting frustrated… but he's not saying anything like he's kicking me out the house. Then I stand up and earn my mother and my father's gaze, "I don't care if that's bad news or good news to you guys. I'm going back to my room." I pick up my bag and left…

"Hey, Naruto, wait!" Mom calls me and then I look at her when I'm about to go up the stairs with my bag hanging from my shoulder, "Honey, I'll be meeting with my bestfriend tomorrow. Would you like to come with me and meet her children?" I grin at her… "No. Fucking. Way."

—

**Present:**

**Bowling Alley Lobby (Food and Drinks Stands)**

**Sunday**

**11:10 AM**

—

I force a cough and clear my throat as I walk and lean at the wall… a meter away from the guy. He keeps on gazing at me… like he knows I have come there **for him**. I then loudly slurp in my shake and he keeps on gazing… I gulp and my eyes turn to where he is. His dark orbs are locked at me… _Damn, I'm feeling so sexy making a guy like him look at me THIS long!_ After moments of looking at me, he breaks the eye contact and keeps those beautiful orbs at the ground…

_Okay, I have some corrections…_

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Weaknesses: Sympathizing with people, smiling… and HOT SEXY MEN!**

I let the straw off my mouth and walk to the side a little, getting near the sexy white guy on my side. He notices it and says, "Do I remind you of somebody? You've been looking at me like crazy." _I have to keep it down… not letting him notice._ He grunts in return, "Uh. You remind me of my pervert uncle." I fling at him with a frown, "Pervert? Are you serious?" '_Cause only women… say something like that._ He smirks, "You wouldn't want to meet him."

"That aside… are you waiting for someone?" I ask… leaning back to the wall, eyes on the noisy lobby. He slurps some and answers, "My mom's playing with a friend. They've been there for some time now. I'll be leaving them behind when I finish this. How 'bout you?" I look at him… feeling it so odd that he's talking to me like we've known each other for some time now. However, I answer… not to sound rude, "Heh. My mom's here, too. I'm supposed to be here an hour earlier to meet her but I came late… so I'm not around if ever she needs me."

"Ditching your own mom?" He smirks and I laugh out, "What's wrong with that? You'll be doing that to your mother later, right?" He then smiles and shakes his plastic cup, telling me it's empty, "I'll be hanging out for another round of shake, I guess. So I think she might catch up with me." He tosses the empty cup at the bin and walks towards the shake stand. I then gaze at the bin… seeing four identical cups, _the fuck! He's been drinking four grand (extra large shake containers) shakes already!_

After some minutes of me standing stupid, he comes back and he starts slurping it loudly. I observe him for a while and he asks, "How 'bout you? Why are you looking at me?" I blush a little and turn away to hide it, "Nothing. I was just wondering what are you drinking… making you drink four grands non-stop?" He gazes at the bin as well and back to me, "My mother's game is taking so long and it's tomato." I twitch and look at him with a twitching eye. _That's so disgusting… tomatoes? In a shake?_

"Hey, what's with that face?" The guy frowns at me… getting offended with my reaction. I lean back and eyes on the horizon again, "Nah, I just thought… no, it's just that I don't like tomatoes." He then shrugs his shoulders, "I like them. So red…" he chuckles on his own words and continues slurping. I look at him again… _Dammit… he talks like a girl!_ He then asks, "We've been talking here for more than five minutes now. What's your name?"

"Huh?" I grow confused a little but then answers, "N-Naruto." _But then again, damn! He asked for my name first! _He smiles and looks at my eyes **again**, "I'm Sasuke. Don't you think your mother could be gone a couple of minutes before you came? An hour late is not that forgivable, you know." I almost burst the liquid inside my mouth as I choke within me. He damn talks like a girl and he seems to be… "No offense, Sasuke." I reply at him with twisted lips, "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

He raises a brow and… laughs out cutely for a moment. He regains his composure and chuckles, "Of course not. It's just fascinating to have someone to talk to… who tries to get honest with a stranger." I frown but a devilish smile carves at my lips, "Are you saying I'm an idiot?" He lightly chuckles like an angel again while shaking his head, "No. Besides, you sound like an airhead. You might not understand unless I explain EVERYTHING."

"Then try me." I smirk a big one, squashing the empty container and tossing it to the bin. _He can be a sexy hottie… but he's pissing me off somehow. His way of talking included. _He chuckles again and decides to just slurp his shake. I sigh and lean back at the wall, "Tell me, have you seen a woman slightly taller than me with big breasts and red loooong hair?" I cross my arms at my chest and he chuckles again, "My mom's playing with a red head." I look at him… and grab his arm to drag him to the Playing Area, "Where are they!"

—

**Flashback:**

**Uzumaki Residence**

**Saturday**

**7:00 PM**

—

I come down for dinner and I see Dad laying the plates at the table. He places the last one and sees me at the stairs… followed by an unusual behavior. He looks around and runs towards me at the stairs. He then holds my shoulders and drags me backwards until we reach… the top step. He then says in a small complaining voice, "Tell me, what in the world are you thinking? Come on, Naruto, you're not gay… right?"

"Dad, I'm drooling over men, can't you understand that?" I answer him, irritated by his constant denial. He then drops his head and whispers, "Okay, Naruto. Just… take it back from your mom for now." I frown and takes his hands off my shoulders, "And then what, Dad? You two are going to set me up with more whores out there? No fucking way."

"Naruto, I'm not using foul language inside this house and so should you." Dad speaks in a serious way and he straightens himself, "It's not like I'm totally against this. It's just that… uhh." He looks at the side and starts to have difficulties in explaining, "You see, Mikoto— err, your mother's friend is… a… a vicious monster. She devours gay people and— and—"

"Dad. I don't understand." I say and he holds my shoulders again, "Look, the friend she'll be meeting with is a… dangerous woman. She's a witch and she curses everyone that gets near her. Be careful. Her children, however, are the cutest things in the world but she's using them to lure people. Beware of them, okay?"

"Miiiiiiinatoooooo~! Naaaaarutoooooo~! Dinner's readyyyyyyyyyyy~!" Mom calls enthusiastically from the dinner table and then Dad shakes me to gain attention again, "Never… meet with your Mom's friend and her sons, okay?" I just twist my lips… not granting a request from my dad. He then sighs and, another odd action from him, he hugs me so tight, "Kyaaaa! Naruto! I really hope Mikoto won't hurt you! You little cute thing!"

"MINATO! NARUTO! AT THE TABLE NOW!" My mom angrily calls and Dad lets go of me and runs down, "Almost there!" I scratch my head and goes to the table. We start eating and Mom pleads that I should come… and I just heard the most beautiful bargain in my whole life. She clasps her palms together and she says, "Naruto… this will be the LAST experiment I will involve you in! Just come with me tomorrow!"

"Hey, Kushina!" Dad interrupts and says, "You haven't even tested it at someone else!" Mom glares at him, "I told you I have secured EVERYTHING! Every little side effect will be suppressed!" Dad is about to argue more but then I have said, "This is LAST one, Mom. You promised me." Mom rejoices and Dad starts to cry waterfalls… _such weird parents. I'm grateful yet ungrateful I'm still alive._ She even adds, "You'll be meeting two gorgeous boys so don't you worry, Naruto!"

—

**Present:**

**Bowling Alley Playing Area**

**Sunday**

**11:30 AM**

—

_It's all making sense now. Gorgeous boys that a witch can use to lure people. The pervert uncle… wait, Dad hugs them like that… much more than he does to me!_ I shake my head at the stupid thought and continue to drag Sasuke to where this Mikoto is. He then grips at a post and speaks with irritation, "It's this way, you idiot. And stop dragging me, I can walk." I apologize at him and we walk towards a crowd of three.

There is this woman with long raven hair like Sasuke, big boobs like my mother and her skin is pale as well. She's in a white fitted sports t-shirt and black fitting jugging pants with matching shoes. She jumps up and down multiple times, celebrating a victory, "Kushina! I won! I won!" Almost in the same outfit but in a red shirt, Mom sits at the floor, defeated and sobbing, "I can never… ever beat youuuuuu~…." Another guy that looks like Sasuke but has _scars_ in his face beckons us and so we do. He's in a black workshirt and formal pants with leather shoes… like he just came from work. The jumping woman stops and comes to hug Sasuke like a bear, "Ooooooooooh~! Sasukeeeeeee~! Mommy won! Aren't you happy for your mommy~!"

"No." A sharp answer and he seems to change. _Is he a bipolar?_ She whimpers as she loosens the embrace and looks at me, "Hey… who's the cutie blond?" My mother's head jerk a little and flings her head at me. She rushes towards me and squeezes me just like what the woman just has done to Sasuke. Then she lets me live— I mean breathe— breathe and she pinches my cheek, "Yo, Mikoto! This is Naruto! And he's the one working **with** Sasuke at the experiment!"

"Huh!" I blurt… "You gotta be kidding me!"

[End of Chapter 1]

Wheeee! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! And yes, OOC Kushina and Minato… further you will see OOC Mikoto and Fugaku. Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke will be a little OOC but… not just yet. I'm just warning a bunch of you guys. *grin*

The next chapter is about Sasuke… more like Sasuke's miserable day.

Chapter 2: Sasuke's Prologue

Lovelots, Rei Haruno –Sakura no Imooto

Thank you for reading and please review! My anonymous review is enabled so you can review without logging in or creating an account.


	2. Sasuke's Prologue

Wow this is the second chapter! —Cough— I mean second prologue!

This is Sasuke's share of the story and this is what he thinks about things…

I hope you continue reading… no this is not an 'empty' chapter.

I will be explaining some things in here…

_**To those who don't know, I have changed things and they will be College next school year!**_

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO **NOT** OWN NARUTO! EVERY **RIGHT** BELONGS TO **MK** AND WHAT'S **LEFT** BELONGS TO **ME**!

**WARNING/S: **YAOI! MPREG! NEGLIGENCE AND CURSINGS! PLAUSIBLE LEMON… AND DRESS UP!

—GUINEA PIG LOVE—

**Summary: **AU. Their stupid mothers willingly turned their sons into guinea pigs… just because both of them are bitter with their own families. Will LOVE improve their lives or make it more complicated? Yaoi, Mpreg, dress up and somehow citrusy. A little OOC in some but excessive to others… and there could be some OCs…

Rated M Romance/Drama Naruto U. and Sasuke U.

—GUINEA PIG LOVE—

— _A raven's POV_

—

**Uchiha Residence Garage**

**Sunday**

**9:00 AM**

—

I sigh as I wait inside the car. _We will be meting up with my stupid mother's friend and her son at the Bowling Alley today later at ten. Since my mother gets so excited she wants there at least thirty minutes before the meeting time. _Hearing the door getting unlocked, I murmur as I put on the earphones of my iPod, "Just call me when we get there, Itachi. I'm not driving and I won't listen to Mother's ranting about her friend."

Itachi, my older brother, opens the door to the driver's seat and says, "You shouldn't speak inside the car when you're alone, Sasuke. Even if I can hear you…" He sits at his seat and makes the engines purr, "Other people think you're crazy." He then smirks as he gazes at the rear view mirror. I gaze at the mirror as well from the back seat and says, "Heh. Surviving a circus family sure has its damages." Itachi places his eyes on the slowly rising shutter, "Sasuke, that is the main reason why Mother loves you more."

"Love? Yeah right." I snort and close my eyes… intending to sleep for the whole ride. Then we hear the door open with Mother and Father talking loudly, the both of us hearing their voices despite the sealed windows and all. I open my eyes and look at the rear view mirror only to see her swaying like a crazy woman as she waves goodbye to Father, "Bye, dear. I promise we won't be long!" But Father escorts her to the car and opens the door for her, "Sorry, Hon. I have a conference in two hours. You better take care now. Itachi, Sasuke. Take care, too. And yes, Sasuke…" I look at Father and he reaches out to ruin my hair, "Pray for your mother to lose."

"Fuuuugaku!" Mother huffs and he chuckles and closes the door. I fix my hair by running my hand through three times. Itachi starts the roll and we're out the house. _I don't really care about anything that happens today. I don't know why I have to come. Meet with somebody that can be my friend? Tch, Mother should have known better…_

**GUINEA PIG LOVE**

**REI HARUNO –SAKURA NO IMOOTO**

**CHAPTER 2: SASUKE'S PROLOGUE**

—

**Bowling Alley Lobby (Food and Drinks Stand) — Playing Area**

**Sunday**

**9:30 AM**

—

The place looks as awful as my mother's idea of doing a bowling game for a wager. Colorful lights embrace every booth and I can't stand looking around anymore. After availing a game ticket, Mother, Itachi and I make our way towards the Playing Area. She quivers as we walk, "Ooooh! I'm so excited! Kushina is a good bowler… and I'm so thrilled to see her son! I wonder what he looks like! Ooooh! She has promised me that he's so good-looking and all! I can't wait!"

_Why do I have to be born by an errant woman like her? I can't stand her ranting. I wish there's something to pull my attention away from her._ I look around some more ironic to my statement that I won't… only to see a shake stand… that vends TOMATOES. I lustfully gaze at the stands banner… until Itachi gently pushes me forward, signaling me to move, "Sasuke, you seemed pleased in what you see. But no food items are allowed inside so you have to wait until we're done."

"That sucks." I answer him, dismissing the craving my system has developed earlier. We march towards the stairs and enter the Playing Area. The bowling alley is worst than I thought. _There's no way I will ever enjoy this place… just like what my mother wants me to._ I grumble with soundless words and then I have seen a beautiful lady at a distance. Red hair, more-than-average body type and pale skin… she must be the woman Mother is looking for.

"I think I found the target." I say and Mother hums a happy tune, "Where, dear?" She embraces me and puts a chin on my shoulder, looking for the woman in my eyeshot. _I'm half an inch taller than my mother and she appears to be little sister when she drags me out to the mall. Father always has work and so she drags me out once in a while. I can remember one incident that my classmates have mistaken her for a girlfriend… and that incident has brought me nightmares._

She spots the woman far away and she then drags me towards her… restraining a quiver. The lady then sees us and she opens her arms wide as she gives a huge grin. Mother let goes and gives the lady a running bear hug, "Kuuuuushinaaaaa! Oh how I miss you! You cutie!" Mother squeezes her and she laughs out, "Ouw, that hurts, Mikoto! But I do miss you, too, girl." And Mother— _wait, did I see that right? Mother just threw a kiss… to her lips!_ I gape my mouth in awe and horror as I watch her wiggle in her arms… chanting her name over and over.

"Oi, Sasuke." Itachi places a hand on my head and says, "I have seen them meet more than once so I'm going to tell you, that kiss seems to be part of their normal greetings." I shudder at that idea… _I never thought Mother would do such a thing. She's been acting like a whore when it comes to Father… but to actually kiss another woman in public! I am going crazy… _Mother then yells and beckons us to come, "Sasuke! Itachi! Come, come!"

We do what we are told and the lady named Kushina chirps towards me, "Neh, neh, Sasuke, right?" I frown at her and she examines me… with a finger at the lower lip. She then grins widely, "Kyaaaaa! You look like Mikoto a lot!" _The most devastating compliment well said…_ I shift my weight to the right leg and my left hand connects with my hips, "Hn. So what?"

_I extremely hate it when I get compared to my crazy mother…_

**Name: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Age: 18**

**Characteristics: Rude, COLD and intimidating…**

**Strengths: Good looks and grades, Rejecting people and making people love and hate me for I am a prince**

**Weaknesses: Dealing with Mother, Tomatoes…**

**Quote: "I don't really care who you are or what you are. Get away from my sight. Only Mother can do otherwise."**

"Oh." _Auntie _Kushina twitches and grins again, "Well as expected from a spoiled gorgeous looking brat! Don't worry, Auntie Kushina doesn't really care as long as you're still good-looking." _Huh? What does she mean by that? What is that needed for? _She then goes to Itachi and examines him, "Hm~. You also look like your mom, Itachi… only manlier." I raise a brow at her comment and I hiss, "And what do you mean by that?"

"Oh." Auntie smiles innocently at me and rubs her palms together as if trying to apologize, "It's just that, you're so cute, Sasuke-kun. You see, I can mistake for a girl because you're so… so beautiful. Well, a beautiful man, yes… but lemme get you a matching wig and girl's clothes… no one will know you're a guy!" She grins big… like she wants me to stop seething within me. However, she fails and I decide to walk out, "That's it. I'm outta here. Continue with your little game and I'll be waiting at the lobby."

I walk away from them and I hear Auntie whimper somehow and then Mother giggles… _Isn't she supposed to protect me? But then again, she's Uchiha Mikoto… what would I expect? So much for nice meetings…_

—

**Flashback:**

**Uchiha Residence**

**Friday**

**7:00 PM**

—

"I'm home." I sigh as I walk in the door… Itachi greets me and claims my bag, "Welcome back, Sasuke. Just in time for dinner, come along." I walk with my brother towards the dining room and Mother dances towards me to eventually embrace me, "Welcome back, Sasuke~! Neh~, would you like to come with Mommy this coming Sunday~?" I gaze at Mother's glittering eyes and then to Father. He shakes his head like saying a no… smiling like something so funny is going to happen. _It's the first time I have ever seen Father smile so creepy like that._ I look at Itachi who shrugs his shoulders as soon as eye contact has occurred. I look at Mother and nod, "Fine… just don't drag me into something YOU will regret."

"Oh no, baby. Mommy wouldn't regret anything." She then quivers and embraces me more. Father chuckles, "Poor Minato…" Then Mother twitches angrily and huffs at Father, "Minato… _**again**_? Why is it—?" Father starts massaging his forehead while keeping the creepy smile, "You're still at it, Hon?" Mother let goes of me and comes near Father with her arms crossed over her chest, "I am not done yet with that."

"What about Uncle?" I ask and take a seat beside my brother… eyes locked at them. Mother and Father both want to say something and then Father grabs Mother to make her seat at his lap, somehow racking the table with the sudden movement, "It's just a small misunderstanding. Nothing you should _worry_ about, Sasuke." _Worry? I'm not worried about anything and… _"Why should I worry about that _pervert_?"

"Sasuke." Father suddenly hisses at me and I can't help but to get surprised. I blink once and then Mother starts throwing her arms around but Father can avoid each blow, "Sasuke calls me a whore, you laugh! Sasuke calls him a pervert, you frown! I can't believe you, Fugaku!" _What in the world is happening?_

The cook has arrived and we are supposed to have our dinner now. _No one did notice that I'm still in my uniform but no matter, I'll just change before I sleep. _Moments after, Mother starts ranting about the woman we will be meeting sooner, "Yes, the prominent doctor, Uzumaki Kushina. She has this red hair, sexy body like mine and pale skin. Help me look for her, okay? I'll be helping her at an experiment and I want you, Sasuke, to cooperate, too. Don't worry, it won't be much." I grunt at the request and she clasps her hand, "We are both anti-surrogacy so we have to help each other hand-in-hand!" She then quivers in her daydream.

"Doom… hahah, Sasuke, you'll be the one who'll regret this." Father chuckles and then I gaze at Mother, "Mother, what exactly do I have to do?" Mother pouts her lips as she cocks her head to the side and gaze up the ceiling, "Hm~… just a little donation." Father chuckles and then he says, "If Kushina loses the wager." _What wager?_ I look at Mother and she just smiles innocently, "I'll tell you everything when we get there, Sasuke… it's kind'a hard to explain things without Kushina to back me up. Don't worry, it'll be a nice meeting! She's going to bring her son as well! You can be friends, you know."

I frown at them and slowly eat… _She's turning me into a guinea pig? And she doesn't know how to explain? And she's leaving it all to a friend? Well… I guess it'll be better than boredom…_

—

**Present:**

**Bowling Alley Lobby (Food and Drinks Stand)**

**Sunday**

**10:55 AM**

—

I've been leaning at this corner for almost two hours now… contemplating about the possible next set of scenes. _If you think about it, I haven't seen that son Mother wants me to meet. It's kind'a hard when your mother knows you're gay… and when your mother is an Uchiha Mikoto. She has spent the first fifteen years of my life pairing me with random female celebrities… and now, she's struggling to fix me up with guys. The last attempt was with another celebrity at our school… but I greatly dislike him. Mother never knew what I want in a guy and yet she's straining herself looking for men…_

I sigh and leans my back again at the wall. _It's not like I disgust Mother for kissing another girl… it's just that doing it in public irks me… the most._ I sip my third grand shake empty and I have to buy another one. _Despite the fact that it's cold… nobody stops me when it comes to tomatoes. Such a circus family… my father's having a love affair with my uncle and my mother's kissing my auntie in public… and to think about it… my auntie is my uncle's mistress. This is just so weird…_

I walk towards the shake stand and the vendor says, winking at me, "No need to say, boy. Another grand tomato shake, right?" I just nod… and she does her job. I look around… noticing a blond guy eyeing at our black van. I frown at him… trying to get a better view through the glass walls. Then the vendor asks me, "You waiting for your girlfriend?"

"Nope. I'm waiting for someone else." I look back at the spot where the blond boy is… but he's gone. The shake is done and I resume back to my place at the walls. I start slurping the sweet thing and silently enjoy its taste. _Damn, I didn't think tomato shakes in this bowling alley tastes GREAT. Well, this is the only thing great in this place, though…_

Some more minutes of silent moments, I see a guy gazing at me… but I better not look at him. I lock my eyes at the ground… and then to the van… then to the ground. I sigh and then I hear some clashing sound. I gaze at that direction and see the blond guy apologizing to a table. He leaves them and gazes back at me… we both catch each other. He continues to walks towards my place… pretending that he is not looking at me.

He leans on the wall a meter away from me and he starts slurping his shake… _it looks like melon… but is it only coincidence that he has also ordered for a shake? But hey! _I stop looking at him when he looks back at me and I gaze down at the floor… _Why the hell does he look like Uncle? Seeing him like this creep me out. And he's approaching me like a pervert… just like my uncle._

—

**Flashback:**

**Uchiha Residence**

**Sunday**

**8:00 AM**

—

"I'm home!" My stupid pervert uncle calls from the door and Mother yells from the bathroom, "How dare you call this place your home! Get out of my house!" He enters and looks around, yelling at the top of his lungs, "Oi, Mikoto! Where are your maids? You really serious of firing everyone!" Tired of their yelling, I go downstairs and greet him even if I don't want to, "All of them have been fired yesterday. Why are you here, Uncle…? It's too early for—" He gives me an _affectionate_ bear hug, "Kyaaaaa! Sasuke! I missed you! I missed you! It's been a week since I last saw you!"

"Uncle! I can't breathe!" _Dammit, you pervert Uncle, let go of me! _I struggle from his hold and Mother throws a baseball at his head, "Minato! Let him go! How dare you squirm my baby boy!" She then readies to swing a bat even if she's in just a mere towel, "Get away!" He let me go and scratches his head, "I'm just hugging your son… not raping him, come on." Then he jumps at Mother, "You, too, Mikoto! I've missed you so muuuuuuch! My son doesn't want me to get near him so I'm going all out on you guys!" He is crushing Mother's bones as I sit up at the floor, watching them. _I don't want you to get near me either. Dammit, he acts like a wild dog that fucks every master it has…_

—

**Present:**

**Bowling Alley Lobby (Food and Drinks Stands) — Playing Area**

**Sunday**

**11:15 AM**

—

"Do I remind you of somebody? You've been looking at me like crazy." He asks and then I grunt to answer his question, "Uh. You remind me of my pervert uncle." I can feel him frown at me and he madly says, "Pervert? Are you serious?" He seems to think of something about me but like always, I don't care. That's why I just smirk, "You wouldn't want to meet him."

"That aside… are you waiting for someone?" He then asks as he gazes back at the lobby. I noisily slurp my newest favorite beverage and answer, "My mom's playing with a friend. They've been there for some time now. I'll be leaving them behind when I finish this. How 'bout you?" _I just like it when I'm talking with someone I don't know… because they bother more to listen to me… or at least ask about me._

**Name: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Weaknesses: Dealing with Mother, Tomatoes… and talking with GOOD-LOOKING MALE STRANGERS**

"Heh. My mom's here, too. I'm supposed to be here an hour earlier to meet her but I came late… so I'm not around if ever she needs me." He answers after some seconds of silence. _To be honest, I find that funny… I mean, _"Ditching your own mom?" _As far as I know, I'm the only one who's been doing that eeeeevery time… _He then laughs out, "What's wrong with that? You'll be doing that to your mother later, right?" And for the first time today… I feel my lips smile and it seems that I have finished another container of shake. _It feel a little lighter talking to this guy… maybe I should hang out some more… I mean, Itachi wouldn't even bother to talk to me when we're alone._ I say with a little smile, "I'll be hanging out for another round of shake, I guess. So I think she might catch up with me." With that, I toss the cup and walk towards the shake stand.

The vendor says as she starts doing my shake, "That's one hot boyfriend you've got there. He must have recognized your black van, huh." I twitch and ask, "How've you know that's _my_ van?" She smiles and gives me the shake, "I've been here even before you have come in. I saw you and your family get out from there. Well, who wouldn't have noticed such a beautiful young man?" I gaze down at my shake… hating it whenever someone calls me beautiful. Then I ask her without gazing at the blond, "How about him? You think he's—"

"Perfect with you? Hell yeah." She laughs out and takes my payment, "Go back now… he's waiting." I smile at her and give another set of coins, "I don't think I'll be coming back for the next hours. Are you accepting tips?" She smiles back and accepts my tip. I then walk back to my _boyfriend_. _It feels quite different… and fuck, I can feel blush escaping from my cheeks… but I have to erase it before the blond guy sees me again._

Seeing him again reminds me of something… so I ask, "How 'bout you? Why are you looking at me?" He turns away and then gazes at the trash bin, "Nothing. I was just wondering what are you drinking… making you drink four grands non-stop?" I look at the trash bin as well and then to him, "My mother's game is taking so long and it's tomato." He then looks at me with a disgusted face. I frown at him, "Hey, what's with that face?" _What's fucking wrong with my tomatoes!_

He leans back at the wall and looks at a distance, "Nah, I just thought… no, it's just that I don't like tomatoes." I then smile a little away from his sight and shrug my shoulders, "I like them. So red…" I chuckle at my own thoughts, _Oh I just love tomatoes!_ I slurp my shake happily and he looks at me… his gaze makes me… "We've been talking here for more than five minutes now. What's your name?"

"Huh? N-Naruto." He answers… a little confused but I'm quite happy he answers right away. I smile and looks directly at his azure orbs, "I'm Sasuke. Don't you think your mother could be gone a couple of minutes before you came? An hour late is not that forgivable, you know." He suddenly jerks and I twitch a little because of it. He twists his lips, "No offense, Sasuke. Are you trying to flirt with me?" _What the—? I mean… _I can't help but to raise a brow at him… and laugh out with utter happiness. I then regain composure and chuckle, "Of course not. It's just fascinating to have someone to talk to… who tries to get honest with a stranger." _So true…_

"Are you saying I'm an idiot?" He then smirks at me and I chuckle then again while shaking my head, "No. Besides, you sound like an airhead. You might not understand unless I explain EVERYTHING." He smirks yet again as he squashes that container of his. _I might have pissed him off but GOD I don't care! _I chuckle again and decide to finish up my fifth cup of tomato shake. He says as he leans at the wall and crosses his arms over his— _it's just now that I have notice, he has a nice body_, "Tell me, have you seen a woman slightly taller than me with big breasts and red loooong hair?" I chuckle at my fantasies and answer, remembering what Auntie looks like, "My mom's playing with a red head." He then grabs my hand and drags me towards the Playing Area, "Where are they!"

_Does he even realize that he's holding my hand? I mean… MY HAND! _I swear I blush when he is dragging me along the Playing Area. But then he's grip tightens and it starts to hurt. I wince and it is not enough for him to hear me… so I grip on a post, "It's this way, you idiot. And stop dragging me, I can walk." He then apologizes and we walk towards Mother, Itachi and Auntie… with him still holding my hand… in a more relaxed way. _Thumping, thumping… dammit stop!_

"Kushina! I won! I won!" Mother starts jumping up and down like a bunny and Auntie sits defeated at the floor, "I can never… ever beat youuuuuu~…." Itachi then calls us so I have to slip my hand out from his soft grip… even if I don't fucking want to. Then Mother stops jumping and comes to hug me like a bear, "Ooooooooooh~! Sasukeeeeeee~! Mommy won! Aren't you happy for your mommy~!" _Aw, fuck. I hate getting hugged this way!_

"No." I answer with an irritated voice and Mother whimpers and eventually loosens her hold. She then looks at my Naruto, "Hey… who's the cutie blond?" Auntie twitches and flings her head to Naruto. She then hugs him like how Mother did to me… I suddenly feel jealous. She let goes of him and pinches his cheek, "Yo, Mikoto! This is Naruto! And he's the one working **with** Sasuke at the experiment!"

"Huh! You gotta be kidding me!" He blurts…

"Auntie!" I can't help but to yell, "You should have told me earlier!"

[End of Chapter 2]

Yey! Did you guys like that! And yes, Sasuke falls in love with Naruto! Have you already seen the OOCness? I bet you did… seeing Minato is a proof well enough. And… did I just turn Sasuke into a slut? *LOL*

Next chapter begins the adventure and more complicated things in the experiment!

Chapter 3: The Mother and the Father

Lovelots, Rei Haruno –Sakura no Imooto!

Thank you for reading and please review!


	3. The Mother and the Father

Welcome to the third chapter! Or maybe the first real chapter of GPL!

Don't worry, we won't be stuck at the same ending anymore…

The story will be progressing now and I hafta warn you, though…

Mature content up ahead…

Uhh… not that explicit though.

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO **NOT** OWN NARUTO! EVERY **RIGHT** BELONGS TO **MK** AND WHAT'S **LEFT** BELONGS TO **ME**!

**WARNING/S: **YAOI! MPREG! NEGLIGENCE AND CURSINGS! LIME (DEMOTED)… AND DRESS UP!

—GUINEA PIG LOVE—

**Previously at Guinea Pig Love: **Naruto and Sasuke have been dragged to the Bowling Alley to meet and get on with the experiment. But instead of just a simple meeting, Sasuke seems to take a liking at Naruto. Little do they know that what lies ahead will make things so complicated than they can ever imagine.

—GUINEA PIG LOVE—

— _Sasuke's POV_

—

**Playing Area**

**Sunday**

**11:40 AM**

—

I can't help but to cover my mouth in the sudden outburst that I have made. And then Auntie Kushina asks us with cluelessness, "How did you meet each other anyway?" Naruto looks at the ceiling, "Uhhhhh… it just happened." Mother eyes at Auntie and says, "Anyway, I believe you're okay with each other. What are we waiting for! Let's start the experiment!"

"You're getting so excited, honey." Auntie chuckles and looks at us, "But are you sure they're ready to do _that_?" I frown at the word _'that'_ and then Itachi passes us by, "Don't worry, Auntie. They even walk holding each other's hands." _Eep! Itachi still noticed that! Dammit… _Naruto twitches and seems to remember. _Let me guess… he doesn't know that he's holding MY hand while walking towards them._ Auntie then grins, "Oh well… let's go to the car! Come on, Naruto!"

Auntie and Naruto go ahead and Itachi follows them. Mother holds me still and whispers, "You know, Sasuke… do you remember what your father has told you that Friday? About me winning?" I roll my eyes as I say, "That donating is more than I have to do when you win. What about it?"

"So just you know…" Mother equips her evil grin… _that evil grin that irks me… and I fear so much…_ She then combs my hair like a wicked witch of a mother as she makes me look at Naruto's back, "Look at him, Sasuke. What do you think?" I answer an uncertain gulp and she seductively says, "Well, I do request of your cooperation and it seems to me that you like that guy. Now, I'll tell you what I want to you do… but it's just a clue…" I listen closely, banishing any other sound… "It is more than a kiss."

**GUINEA PIG LOVE**

**REI HARUNO –SAKURA NO IMOOTO**

**CHAPTER 3: THE MOTHER AND THE FATHER**

With that, I jerk and didn't care to hide the pinkish tint that I think is painting my face, "You mean… with him?" Mother nods enthusiastically… _Fuck, it's too much for me to take. Dammit… my icy composure is starting to disintegrate and I don't think I'm going to— wait a minute. What is Itachi doing?_ I banish the other dominant feeling… frowning at the scene before me. Auntie starts talking to a phone and Itachi puts him arm around MY Naruto's shoulders. I can feel the aura of seething rise around me and I don't really pay attention to what my mother is saying. _All I know is that he's holding Naruto…_ I then run away from my mother and run pass Auntie. I then shove myself between them, breaking the hold, and Itachi says, "Hey, Sasuke. Curious of what we're talking about?" I just huff and I can see Naruto scratching his head from the corner of my eyes. I just then place my hands inside my pocket, regaining my icy composure that Naruto seems to be unaware of, "Nothing… I just wanted to run away from Mother…"

**Name: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Characteristics: Rude, COLD, and intimidating… but unduly possessive and childish at times…**

"Then let's just do what we have to do…" Naruto sighs before putting his hands behind his head… oblivious of what we should do. I blush a little and then Itachi then hangs his work blazer over his shoulder, "You seem to be flustered about something, Sasuke. Is there something Mother has said that made you blush tomato red?"

"W-What are you talking about?" I hesitate to defense myself and Naruto pokes my cheek… _Fuck!_ I fling to him and he pokes me again, "You're eating too much tomatoes… you're turning red like them." I look away from them with a pout and he continues to tease, "And you're going wild with all those lycopene." I feel very hot and uneasy… like my face is going to explode any second now.

"Maybe it's about the experiment." Itachi says and I glance at him, "He turns red when he's feeling very uneasy…" Naruto gasps and… and hooks my neck with an arm, trying to cheer me up, "Don't worry, Sasuke! Things will be fine! Mom won't kill us promise…! Err, she would almost kill us though…" I just silently blush more… and then he just notices… it's not really helping. He let goes and whispers to my ear, "You want me to hold your hand again?"

_EXPLOSION!_

—_Naruto's POV_

Sasuke suddenly faints from what I have said and luckily I have caught him on time. I let him sit down as I kneel down at the floor. The other people start to look our way and I hiss at him, "Oi, Sasuke! Dammit wake up." Auntie Mikoto and Mom run to us but Itachi-san just looks down on his brother. He seems to be conscious and whispers… more like just for me to hear, "Don't do that… that's dangerous." I smirk after hearing his very embarrassed voice, "Stand up before I carry you bridal style till we reach the car." He then pouts and stands up… _Damn, he's so cute when he acts a little girly and childish… and so damn hot when serious and cold._

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Characteristics: Hostile, rebellious and BADASS… but mischievous to those who earn my fancy…**

He abruptly stands up with my help and dusts himself, "Stop teasing me." Auntie then pushes Sasuke ahead and says with a childishly insistent tone of hurrying, "Saaaaaasukeeeeee~! Move it! Move it!" We then chuckle and Sasuke complains, "Mother, stop pushing me! I can walk!"

—

**Bowling Alley Lobby (Food and Drinks Stands) —D Parking Lot —D Bowling Alley Lobby (Lavatory)**

**Sunday**

**12:10 PM**

—

_It's not much for a lunch but we have bought foods from the multiple stands scattered at the lobby. Since Auntie will be treating us all, we have gathered all we can eat for the long ride to the secret inn and then back to the Uchiha Mansion. It's just now that I know that the guy I've been talking to and flirting with is the prince of all princes, Uchiha Sasuke! But… I don't really care, no matter what those girls are saying… he's mine! I feel getting carried away by the grandeur… lem'me get regain composure._

_Today's menu is burgers and shakes: I've got myself a cheeseburger and melon shake, Sasuke has chicken burger and the do-I-have-to-tell-you shake, Mom and Auntie have the Bowling Alley's famous combo of veggie burger and green shake for dieters, and Itachi-san has hamburger and apple shake. We're seating at a semi-circular table and we're seated in this pattern: Me, Sasuke, Itachi-san, Auntie and then Mom._

Mom sticks her tongue out and whispers in disgust, "What's inside this green shake? I don't seem to recognize the source but it tastes awful. Naruto, can I sip some of yours, honey?" _Actually, I'm a little surprised with the affectionate call… but I have to comply._ I hand over my drink across the table and she sips a little. Auntie then creeps her hand towards Itachi-san's shake… which he gives when he has noticed, "Spinach… it certainly has poorly prepared spinach."

"I told you that thing looks suspicious." Sasuke mumbles before taking a bite of his chicken burger. Auntie then offers him her shake, "Here, Sasuke, take a sip… at least it's not as awful as yours." Sasuke look daggers at his mother and she smiles, "Oh well… ah! I have a prefect idea! Why don't we pack this up and make Minato blindly taste this!"

"No, Mikoto." Mom sips another from my shake and says with close eyes as if giving a well-thought advice, "You're just going to make Minato puke and Fugaku would hafta clean him up. No way." I twitch and see Itachi-san chuckle softly and Sasuke roll his eyes. Auntie seethes and angrily bites her burger, "You're right! Hmmmm~…" She huffs and I gaze down at my burger. _Dad and Mom seem to get very lively among this family… not our very own. Anyway, I don't care…_

A soft kick then comes to my leg and I gaze at whom it might come from, "Hm?" It is Sasuke and he whispers as he leans closer to me, "What's wrong? You look sad… just all of a sudden." I just give him a small smile and continue gazing at the burger… readying my leg for a set of incoming kicks…

—_Sasuke's POV_

_A smile's supposed to make me feel uneasy and nervous about the experiment again… but it fails to. I feel worried… well, first time I ever felt worried about somebody. Naruto looks sad and depressed… and I have to stop them from talking about that pervert uncle._ I look at Mom with some daggers again and say, "Mother. Auntie. Don't talk about it **here**, will you?" They look at me and then to themselves… then back to me. Mother says with a pout, "Okay, Sasuke… if you want us to." The lunch continues on silently…

We then walk towards the parking lot and Naruto seems to be sad… still sad. I… it wounds me so… I guess I have to do something impulsive. I then say, "Uhm, I need to do something!" I grab Naruto's wrist and drag him back inside the establishment. I ask the guard, "Where's the lavatory?" He points to a direction and I continue dragging Naruto… with him just silently following me. We reach the lavatory and I look around to see if someone is around and closes the door behind me. I then look at him and he is leaning at the sink with his arms… I ask, "This is about m— your father, isn't it?"

"Heh." He just gives a smile and gazes at his reflection, "Nothing really. I was just surprised that my parents suddenly grew affectionate… when I don't really feel them around when I was younger— no, before Sunday has come. Well, it's quite… shocking to find out they're like very, very close to you guys…" I then get beside him and leans at the sink with my back turned at the mirror, "It's my first time to meet Auntie Kushina… but Uncle Minato has always been storming inside our house like some kind of annoying classmate. He's always been an idiot and he says that his son wouldn't even let him near him…"

"…" Naruto hangs his head and I place a hand at his shoulder, "Why don't you let them make it up to you?" _Me?_ I then continue and laugh a little, _"_My parents are helpless and they will never change. But I think you just need connection with your parents… things will be better." He snorts that makes me look at him and recall my hand, "Easy for you to say. You're an Uchiha, no one would ever dare to ditch you. I'm just an illegitimate son of a prominent doctor and a famous businessman… they don't even know those two are my parents. Besides I don't really care about them… they don't care about me anyway. Suddenly changing and they won't even ask me how I am feeling."

"Yeah." I reply, "I am an Uchiha and never did I get ditch by somebody." Naruto looks at me and I continue, "But things become different when it comes to my parents. They just seem to care because they are always there calling my name and dragging me along. But the truth is… they just wanted to satisfy themselves and they don't really care as long as I'm still breathing, they think I'm fine. My being an Uchiha only revolves outside the family… but around them, I'm just a cute younger brother that looks like a girl and so my mother treats me like one. And that's the most stupid part—"

"Your mother raised you as a girl!" Naruto then laughs out loud, "If I haven't really talked to you, I wouldn't believe that!" I frown at him who is still laughing his ass off, "What do you mean by that!" He says, "That's so ridiculous! But you really have lived up to it! You're older by months, right? Sasuke-nee-chan~?" Naruto continues to laugh and so I push him off balance. Naruto falls over and then he continues to laugh, "Oi, Sasuke-nee-chan, don't leave me here!" He abruptly tugs my leg and so I fall… on him accidentally. I groan and glare at his laughing face, "Damn you…"

"Sasuke…" He then stops and hugs me… HUGS ME! He continues, "You're not that good in comforting… but you never failed to make me feel happy, though. You know what?" I lift my face a little… he has shoved my face in his chest anyway. _I can't believe… someone like this exists! Mother wins this time… Mother wins._ He smiles warmly at me, "I think I'm starting to like you…"

I begin blushing very red again and he yells, "Don't explode now! I'm going to kiss you if you do!" I rapidly shake my head… to keep the heat from rising so fast, he then chuckles, "So you want to stay awake, huh." _Stay awake?_ He then pulls my face to his with a hand on my collar… and kisses me…

_Heard me right… kisses me…_

—

**Uchiha's Family Van —D Shhh Berry Inn Room 523**

**Sunday**

**2:30 PM**

—

—_Naruto's POV_

_It's been two hours now and we're still on the road. After the 'thing' at the lavatory, we have gone to the car and Itachi-san has driven us towards the secret inn. However, it's been too long and I'm getting sleepy… damn._ I have my elbow on the pane of the car's window and my face is leaning at my hand. Sasuke is heavily asleep now… with his head at my shoulder. Auntie is holding a video cam and she's recording everything for almost two hours now. She's talking about nonsensical things and… about Dad and her husband.

Mom then exclaims from the passenger seat, "I see it! There, Itachi! At that… uhh, Shhh Berry Inn!" Auntie then shakes Sasuke awake, "Wake up, dear. We're here…" He growls a little and whispers, "Where?" I shift a little making him slide a little but he manages to stop his fall, "At the 'secret' inn…" He then jerks and blurts at his mother, "Already!"

"How long do you think you have been sleeping, dear? Thirty minutes?" Auntie runs her fingers at his hair and bears scheming eyes, "It's been two hours, honey. Time for the experiment~…" Sasuke gulps and Itachi-san parks the van. We get out the vehicle and Auntie and Mom go inside in excitement. Itachi-san chuckles, "I wonder what's with that experiment. They seem to be very excited about it. Like…"

"Like what?" Sasuke asks after a sigh… regaining his undue icy composure. We walk in the reception and Mom and Auntie are dealing with the woman behind the counter. _Did I hear that right? A room for two with one bed? Why are they requesting for the cheapest room?_ They finally get the keys and they beckon us to follow them to the elevator. Auntie speaks while waiting for the elevator to come, "Naruto-kun, Sasuke… I want you to listen well. This is one of the most crucial parts of the experiment and so I want you to not commit any mistake, understood?"

I then look at Mom as she clasps her hands, "Ah, to be exact this experiment is very sensitive. Since Sasuke will be the host, he must be kept physically and mentally stable… or else it might harm him." Auntie nods knowingly and Itachi-san just bears a smile. I frown at both of them… _Sasuke's in a big trouble if things go wrong… and yet they are willing to gamble? He IS right. _Sasuke then tugs my sleeve from behind and I look at him. He whimpers a little, "I don't like the sound of this…" I just smile and place my hand at his which is clutching my sleeve… to whisper, "Don't worry, I'm here, okay?"

The elevator dings and the doors open the people inside get out and we go in. We reach the fifth floor… last room of the east wing. The room can be considered small… and for less than 24-hour activities. Itachi-san sits at the couch at the far right opposite from where the bed is. Sasuke tugs me again and we sit beside Itachi-san with Sasuke in between. Auntie and Mom stand before us and Mom starts, "Okay… Sasuke, Naruto. Are you ready to hear everything?"

"We've been waiting to hear about it." Sasuke crosses his arms over his chest and Itachi-san places his elbow at the armrest and his knuckles at his cheek, "I'm anticipating a very pleasing project proposal, Mother and Auntie Kushina." Mom chuckles and Auntie cheekily presents the idea, "This is no proposal, Itachi! Your cute baby brother has already agreed even before hearing about it. Well, aside from Naruto-kun, you all know that I am a very big advocate of anti-surrogacy and so I stand here before you with the prominent and accomplished surgeon, Uzumaki Kushina… to present you…" Mom opens the small case she's carrying and shows us the syringe inside as Auntie says, "The MPB Drug."

"MPB?" I say and Sasuke lays his back at the couch in fear and terror. Itachi-san smirks and asks, "What can this… MPB Drug do?" Mom lowers the case and speaks, "This is a prototype of a drug I will be producing to stop surrogacy. MPB stands for Male Pregnancy Booster—"

"What!" Sasuke then blurts out… ruining the businesslike atmosphere. He then points to Mom, "You're planning to—" His voice stutters and his mouth starts moving without any sounds, face now covered in blush. Auntie Mikoto laughs sinisterly, "Oh yes, Sasuke! Since I have won, I will take custody of the baby! And that clearly means you're going to be the host… the mother in other words!"

"Making me have sex with another guy is already unforgivable! But turning me into a pregnant MAN! Mother! That's despicable! YOU'RE despicable!" Sasuke yells at his mother after abruptly standing up, making Mom close the case and back off. Auntie gasps at the sudden outburst that she deserves and then she smiles maniacally, "Oh dear, don't you remember you have already given me YOUR consent that you are WILLING to cooperate? Your refusal is denied~." She cheekily swings her pointer like gesturing a nuh-uh-uh. Sasuke stand there for seconds of silence and then sits down at the couch again. Mom gives a twitching smile, "Can I proceed in… talking about this? So you can fully understand the effects of it."

"Enough of your talks… let's just get this done." Sasuke answers in a different kind of tone… something filled with regret, defeat and deep hatred. I can't help but to gaze at him with worry… an emotion I thought that doesn't exist in me. Mom twitches and then Auntie takes the syringe, "Here, Sasuke. Don't worry, it won't give you any boo-boo~." Then Mom takes Sasuke's arm that is near to Itachi-san and Auntie gives her the syringe. Sasuke's other hand then creeps to my side… hidden from all their eyes. I place my hand above his… and squeeze it… until the injection is over.

—

**Shhh Berry Inn Room 523**

**Sunday**

**3:45 PM**

—

The alarm rings and I shut it off. I then look over my shoulder to see Sasuke's back. _Mom has said that it takes an hour for the drug to fully influence his body. After that, they have talked about something about Dad and Uncle and sped off to go back to the Uchiha Mansion… leaving just the two of us in here. She told me to just do what I have to… before I get Sasuke more depressed. She said it'll be bad for him…_

"Hey, Sasuke. It's already one hour from when—" I gaze more at him… at his sleeping face. I chuckle a little and carefully get above him. I remember the taste… of his lips, those soft virgin lips. I get my face near his and I huff some hot air in his face, "Hey, Sasuke. Wake up…" His eyes start to move and open… blinking too much until he finally recognizes my face before his. A pink tint embraces his cheeks again… "N-Naruto?" I smile and peck at his lips. His eyes widen a bit and he shifts from his place… completely positioning himself in a rather submissive one… well, before he knows it, "Ah…"

"Shhh…" I hush him gently and start kissing him. His lips seem to be freezing… trembling in uncertainty and all. However, I manage to encourage him to kiss back this time… unlike the scene at the bathroom where he had just pulled himself up and sped outside in fluster. _Ah, one hot, torrid and passionate kiss!_ His arms then wrap around my neck and his hands hold my head… like not letting go no matter what happens. And some more seconds… "Nghhh… Hmmm…"

He begins moaning and I can't help but to start doing the same. The lustful moans echo around some more and it feels good that this inn has thick walls… that the loudest noises of sex wouldn't sound through. _How did I know? Design and… expertise._ He then starts to lose his breath and so I have to break the kiss. His onyx orbs look at my sapphire ones… weak and begging. He whispers, "Naruto… I don't understand. Why am I feeling different now?"

"Don't ask me… I can't understand what I'm feeling either." I chuckle and lick his lips for a couple of seconds. He closes his eyes and moans at every lick I do. And then I kiss him again… now trying to gain access inside his mouth. I lick his lower lip and he responds shortly… letting my tongue explore some more. With our mouths open, I freely brush my tongue along Sasuke's teeth, thoroughly feeling the shapes. And then his tongue starts to wrap around mine… starting a battle of dominance. I then shift somehow… trying to remove my shirt now. I break the kiss and slip my shirt off my head only to kiss him again torridly. He loans a happy one and he lifts his body up… to pull off his jacket and toss it to the floor. He then breaks the kiss and says while catching his breath again, "Naruto… I'm starting to not care about anything again. Be it getting pregnant…"

"Oh yeah…" I get nearer to his face… undoing the buckle and zipper of his pants. He slips his shirt off and lies down again, "I'm just going to kill Mother for this. And I know the best way how to." I laugh out and let him deal with his own pants and I start undoing mine, "I can keep a secret! Tell me about it!" I slip it down and kick it off, leaving myself in just boxers, and he does the same as he sits up and laughs out, "I'm not spilling anything! But I need your stupid father for that!" I twitch for a minute and laugh out again, "Do whatever you like with him!" _Oh fuck, wait!_ "Hey, you're not going to fuck my Dad, are you?"

He then laughs out again… so hard that he has to squeeze his tummy in pain and to the extent that his eyes get teary "NO! Not me, of course!" He then wraps his arms around my neck and smiles, "I'm going to plan for that… sooner. But right now, there's only one thing I want to think about." I smirk and get my face near his again, "What made you happy all of a sudden, huh? I thought you're all depressed about it." He then smiles a smaller one, "I just… I just thought I'll just become what my mother is trying to turn me into if I continue going with her ways. I have never tried to get back at her…"

"You're becoming a total badass!" I laugh out and he smiles bigger… watching me laugh at him. I then look at him… and kisses him again. He pulls me to the bed and we start kissing each other so torrid again… this time, his hands are roaming around my back… and then to my love handles. _My arms are just on his head's sides so I can't touch him, hahah!_ He then starts pulling down my boxer… I smirk within me and break the kiss. He glares at me and I ask, "You ready?"

[End of Chapter 3]

Oh yeah, I hafta apologize. I_I… I can't do this! T-T

I mean, I still need some damn good practice for this stupidity! All I can do is petting… I hope I didn't disappoint you with that. Anyway, I'll try to improve some more in the next chapters. I_I I guess I'll be refraining from doing actual scenes. Tell me, do I have to degrade the rating?

And yeah… I think I'll be changing my summary for this… into a more attractive one. ^.^

Chapter 4: Before the Night Ends

Lovelots, Rei Haruno –Sakura no Imooto

Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Before the Night Ends

Welcome to the fourth chapter of GPL and sorry for the wait…

I would like to acknowledge my honey **Shunrei**, **Witchangel**, or whatever pen name she's using!

This fic will run for mostly 20 chapters… I hope I can make it that long…

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO **NOT** OWN NARUTO! EVERY **RIGHT** BELONGS TO **MK** AND WHAT'S **LEFT** BELONGS TO **ME**!

**WARNING/S: **YAOI! MPREG! NEGLIGENCE AND CURSINGS! LEMON (PROMOTED, NOT THAT EXPLICIT) AND DRESS UP!

—GUINEA PIG LOVE—

**Previously at Guinea Pig Love: **Naruto and Sasuke are brought to the secret inn to formally start the experiment. Kushina however fails to explain the whole experiment but the teenage parents has one big idea of what this is all about. The day ends… and it's time to say goodbye.

—GUINEA PIG LOVE—

—_Kushina's POV_

—

**Shhh Berry Inn Room 523**

**Sunday**

**2: 45 PM**

—

"_Enough of your talks… let's just get this done." Okay, I get it. This thing must have been too hard for Sasuke to accept. I feel sorry for the boy now. I know Naruto can handle things perfectly… he won't have difficulties calming down Sasuke. Let's see… I have to ensure Sasuke won't get harmed in here… at least not physically._ After injecting Sasuke the drug, I draw out a small alarm clock from my bag after tossing the case inside… and set it with an hour countdown, "Naruto, the drug starts to influence Sasuke's body in an hour. Don't touch him until then."

"Mom?" Naruto calls me and I turn to him… listening to Mikoto's victory chants in the background. He goes near me and asks, "Mom, telling me that this is the last experiment you want to test on me… you know this is dangerous, right?" I look at him and whisper, "I do… I still have no idea if that drug gets compatible with Sasuke's body or not. Don't worry, I have prepared for all possible side effects. Just calm him down, he shouldn't be stressed out physically or mentally. It's dangerous…"

"After this… what's going to happen?" He answers as if already trying to figure out the answer himself. I just smile at him, "Naruto, we'll be waiting for you downstairs, okay?" He nods and then Mikoto then flings her danger-sensing eyes and calls me with a sharp voice, "It's past two, right, Kushina? The conference must have ended… and that means Fugaku's already home now." I stare at her and then she angrily stares at me, "That also means Minato is also… **home**."

"Oh my, we have to hurry!" I frantically jerks in anxiety and fear, accidentally throwing the alarm clock for Naruto to catch. Itachi-kun abruptly rises from his seat and whispers something to Sasuke… but he doesn't seem to react to it. Mikoto then angrily stomps at the floor like a pissed-off lady, "I should have known! Minato's taking advantage of my schedule! Let's go, Itachi! Kushina!" She walks out the room in a hurried state… then she rushes back to Sasuke to give him a goodbye forehead kiss and a squeeze, "Mommy will be waiting at the house, dear." She then runs out and Itachi-kun and I follow suit… "See you at the Uchiha Mansion, Naruto!"

**GUINEA PIG LOVE**

**REI HARUNO –SAKURA NO IMOOTO**

**CHAPTER 4: BEFORE THE NIGHT ENDS**

— _A dark-haired husband's POV_

—

**Uchiha Mansion (Backyard) —D (Lounge) —D (Backyard)**

**Sunday**

**3:30 PM**

—

"Oi, Fugaku… aren't they done yet?" Minato wails at his seat at the picnic table. He has his arms crossed above the table… and is probably starving to death. _We just got home from the conference that has extended for more than an hour. Because of it, we haven't eaten anything yet for lunch… making Minato wail right there._ I just give him a smirk and he shoves his face at his arms, "Stupid conference… Guyama-dono should have valued his time more."

"We know what got him pre-occupied though." I turn every kebab and meat cuts, seeing nice grill marks afterwards. Minato makes another complaining murmur before my phone rings… which lies before Minato. He picks it up and childishly greets the caller, "Oi, Mikoto-chan! What's up!"

"_What the! Miiiiinatooooo!"_ She answers from the other line. _The phone is set on a loudspeaker so I can hear it… too bad that Minato forgot about it and placed the phone near his ears. They must be ringing because of my wife's voice right now._ I yell from the barbecue grill… _I have to yell, Mikoto's ranting at the other line_, "Hon! Something wrong!"

"_Oh! Fugaku!"_ She calls and I have to come near after brushing some more sauce at my barbecues. Minato then says, "How's the… experiment? Is Naruto okay with it? Did he say something?" Chuckles are then heard and so I fling towards him and the phone while smudging my hands at my apron to get rid of unavoidable sauce drippings. I hear Kushina's voice laugh from the phone, _"Don't worry about them. They're totally fine… I guess."_ Mikoto then says, _"Where are you anyway?"_

"Home?" Minato answers as if it's natural to say so… more likely when he's in another family's house. Mikoto then hisses, _"Stop calling my house your __**home**__, you fat jerk."_ Minato whimpers and he asks the two and latterly invites them to the afternoon snack, "Hey, are you coming home now? You better hurry, the barbecue will be done in minutes! It's best when hot!" Then we hear a faint sound of a car's engine maybe just outside the house… Minato says with a twitching smile, "Uhh… I guess you'll be here for the barbecue. Fugaku, come on!" We left the backyard for a while to welcome everyone home.

"Kushina!" Minato jumps at Kushina and she throws him away to the floor before saying, "Okay, I get it." He rubs the sore butt with a whimper and I let Mikoto squeeze for me for a while, "Fugaku~! I won! I won!" Minato looks around and stands up with Itachi's help, "Anou, where's Sasuke and Naruto?" He then pouts at Mikoto, "Why aren't they here?" Mikoto let goes of me and crosses her arms over her chest, "We have to leave them because of you, you fat jerk." Minato sighs and scratches his head, "Stop calling me fat jerk for a change, Mikoto-chan."

"Well, I guess it's best to just leave them alone for now." I say and fling back to the kitchen's entrance… making sure the barbecues are not yet overcooked. Minato must have wondered why since I have heard his loud twitch. _Yes, Minato is only parent who doesn't know what will happen to the two boys. All he knows is that… it's dangerous…_ I look back at them to see him pout and Mikoto huff. Kushina then grabs my arm for her to snuggle and pulls me towards the kitchen, "The barbecue!" Minato then points at her, "Ku-!"

"Swap again." I say and walk towards where Kushina leads me. I hear Minato complain but we have to ignore him for now… then Kushina's hurried walk slows down as we reach the back door. I ask, "What's wrong? Did something happen to Sasuke?" She sighs and stops walking, "Mikoto's growing harsher and harsher every time I see her with Sasuke. Is she really trying to make the boy suffer? I mean, she's never gone that far with Itachi… only to Sasuke." She leans her back at the doorframe and pouts, "I just can't say something about it. I mean… who am I to talk? I'm even treating Naruto less than I should."

"Mothers." I just shrug my shoulder and she sighs yet again, "And you're not doing something about it?" I nod and lean at the opposite side of the door frame. _The door is wide… and how long have I been standing? I cannot remember. I am presenting everything at the conference, so I cannot remember. I did sit inside the car but that was roughly 15 minutes of ride and then I start standing again before the grill— _"Fugaku? Are you listening?" I stir up a little and find a seething Kushina glaring at me, "I said, do you even care about your son? Just getting blunt about it."

"Mikoto has her ways in raising Sasuke the way she wants him to think, act and react…. Let her deal with him on her own." I answer her, making her puff and I walk towards the grill after claiming my arm back from her hold. I check if the skewered and sliced pieces of meats are ready… giving them another brush of sauce. _Well… as long as Sasuke stays sane, let her deal with him._

—

**Along the Tsukiakari Bridge**

**Sunday**

**9:30 PM**

—

—_Sasuke's POV_

_I know I'll be doing this in the long run… I know what Mother would make me do so. Things will be more 'exciting' this way… to my Mother's point of view. I know the day has to end and I have to wake up from this dream sooner. This could be the sweetest dream I'll ever have… and the most beautiful one. I can admit Mother has won… I did fall in love with someone like him… but will her victory last forever?_

"Oi, Sasuke. Don't you think this is a dangerous?" I look at Naruto who is strongly gripping at my hand. He smiles at me… a twitching smile that tells me his anxiousness. I'm walking on the bridge's wooden railings and Naruto's scared that I might fall off or insanely jump down the high bridge with deep waters beneath. "No." I answer him shortly… trying to concentrate on my steps. I then stop walking and gaze at the clear and full moon at the horizon, "Is it already this late?"

"Uhh, it's already 9:30. Our old people must be looking for us." Naruto says and I gaze down at him… and at the bag he's carrying in his other hand. I then gaze back at the moon… _Uh yeah, it's already late night. After my most intimate dream, we have spent some hours sleeping of and we have grabbed something to eat at the inn's dining area. We have decided to simply walk home since it's just an hour of walk from there towards our house. And yes, I just felt a little different so we have decided to go inside a department to buy some clothes… women's clothes to be exact. They are one blue doll dress that reaches midway my shin, a pair of white glassy sandals and a white cotton jacket with a hood. We have also grabbed a dark, long hair wig to finish my outfit. Why? Must be an effect of the MPB drug…_

"Sasuke." Naruto calls me again and then I look at him, "Are you okay? I don't think you are." I turn away from him and continue gazing at the moon, "Who would be? I'm not really feeling good after your mother shot me with that drug and something between my legs hurts. And the worst is… it's already night time. I didn't think we've spent too much time sleeping."

"Uh yeah…" Naruto snorts and then let goes of my hand. It makes me twitch within but I stir not above the railings. Then he suddenly pulls me down… making me fall off the railings and him catch me bridal style, "So, we have to make the most of it. Sasuke, I didn't think you're heavy." I huff and shift hardly, making him stop for a while so I can kick to slide up and wrap my arms around his neck, "I'm even taller than you, remember?" He then laughs and carries me for as long as he can, "By an inch, Sasuke! By an inch!"

_Not much people are around, only vendors and walking couples._ They look at us… probably envying or wondering. _Is it in my character to care? No. I'm incredibly pissed off by the fact that it's past 9 and it's already the last quarter of Sunday. We did agree to have dinner at our house but… time has slipped off too much and we're just halfway there. Phones could be useful… but Naruto forgot his back at their house and I have drained mine while sleeping in the car. _I then gaze at the moon again…

_Time freezes… this feeling is too good to be ruined. The way he holds me makes me feel different… weak and friendly. Naruto… I know it's too fast but… _"Naruto…" I whisper and he responds with a hum…

"Will we ever meet again… after this?"

"Who knows? This might end up like one of our summer flings." Naruto chuckles and I just continue gazing at moon. Moments later, the place suddenly grows a bit colder than usual and my hot breath forms a cloud as I exhale. Naruto then stops and shifts me up a little, my dress is s bit slippery anyway, "Ahahaha, you're sliding down, Sasuke."

"Naruto, it's getting colder." I say and look at his face… which is inches away from mine. I squint a little and call him again, "Naruto." He turns to me and I near my face to his more, my nose touches his. He stares straight at my eyes and I whisper, my hot breath at his lips, "I want to believe this is just a dream…"

"Sasuke-teme." He smiles and walks to the side where a bench is available. He sits down and he makes me sit at his lap, my hands still at his shoulder. He strokes at my raven hair and he smiles, "This is not a dream no matter how you wanted to believe that. And how about this? I will try my best to see you sometimes after this day."

"Naruto…" My lips learn to curl and he presses his lips against mine, me kissing back of course. Then something unexpected comes. A snowflake lands on my nose and we pull back, breaking the kiss. He lifts his palm to the sky as we watch the snow rain on the late night scenery of the place.

"Ahahaha! Look, Sasuke! It's snowing!" Naruto chuckles loudly and enthusiastically as I have a smile plastered at my face. _One starless night, snow falling from the sky, star-crossed lovers who will not meet ever again… this is worse than I thought. Much worse that I don't want this night to end…_

_Uzumaki Naruto… a name I will never forget…_

I smirk and look to see Naruto's pricelessly happy face, his eyes locked at the view of falling snow. I shift a little and he looks at me, "Sasuke, maybe we can meet this Christmas." I shake my head and he twitches, "That's impossible, Naruto. Besides, I guess I have to deal with not seeing you again."

"Sasuke…" Naruto cups his hand at my cheek and I look straight at those azure eyes, "I promise we'll see each other again. I know we will." I just give him a thankful smile and he continues kissing me again. I take off a hand from his shoulder and his hand that is cupping at my cheek gets pulled off and finds its way to mine. Our fingers get laced and we're quietly making out at the bench in the middle of snowfall.

—

**Uchiha Mansion (Porch) —D (Indoor Onsen)**

**Sunday**

**10:55 PM**

—

Naruto and I are standing in front of the big doors, fingers laced as we hold each other's hands. He has ring the doorbell and the maids should have opened the door a while ago. Naruto scratches his head with the free hand, "Where are those slowpoke maids?"

"They must be already asleep… considering the time." I say and then Naruto pulls me near, me losing my footing and so falling to him. He catches me and holds me in a tight hug, "Burr. It is pretty cold out here." I stay close and hugs him back, brushing some snow off his shoulders, "Uh. It is cold… my feet are freezing."

"Let's grab a hot shower when we get in." Naruto chuckles before sneezing in coldness. I chuckle lightly again and he grins at me. The door gets finally opened and our youngest maid twitches, "Sasuke-sama?" I grunt and we walk in, whispering our Tadaima's, as she does a panicky greeting, "W-Welcome back, Sasuke-sama."

We walk along the corridors and Naruto asks me, "Where are we going?" I refuse to tell him and we reach our destination. I open the door and there lies… an indoor onsen. Naruto admires the room as I walk near the onsen. I dip my hand at water, which is a little colder than I thought. I go to the further right and find some buttons and dials. I hear Naruto close the door and I say, "It'll take five minutes to ready this thing."

"Wow, well, as expected from the Uchihas." He chuckles as if he has seen this coming. He places the bag at the table at the immediate right from the door and waits for me to come near him now. I do approach him and say, "This is much warmer than showers."

"Sasuke." Naruto hugs me from behind and there's something that makes me blush hard, "Uhm, Naruto… what?" Naruto starts to raise my dress, his hands crawling to my precious, "Don't you remember what I said… about making the most of this night?" He slips it inside my boxer and I blush madly, "Naruto, please stop…"

"Five minutes, Sasuke." He chuckles and licks my neck, "My body just suddenly feels different… don't worry, Sasuke. Just let me hold you…" He then sucks my neck and I can't help but to moan loudly in pleasure. His other arm is wrapped at my waist and I have to grasps at it to control my erection, "Arghh… Don't squeeze it too much!"

He just chuckles within him I guess… since he holds it tighter than before. His other arm then moves… removing my boxer by pulling it down, exposing my teased and half-erected dick to the chilly breeze. I make my moan and I feel his rising as well, loving every moment of what's he's doing. _I wish everyone is heavily asleep by now… I don't want anyone ruining the fun of it._

He then slowly turns me to the nearest wall and my arms automatically shoot out to push against the wall before my body hits it. Naruto then momentarily unzips his pants and raise the dress again, only to push his dick in. I moan louder than the first and he starts thrusting it harder and harder, faster than how he did it back at the inn. I can't help but to yell, "Give me more, Naruto! I want more!"

"Hahahah! Don't worry, Sasuke. I will!" He responds and does things more painful and pleasured. The onsen must be ready by now but we're too busy to attend to it… besides, we have something to warm ourselves up aside from it.

Naruto stops and I wonder and so I fling to him. He puts his face closer and whispers, "Sasuke, turn around…" I do so and he still pins me at the wall. He kisses me passionately and I will always kiss back… until he starts thrusting it again, my legs jerking at every blow. He is kissing me while pushing in his dick and I can't deny this is more fun than the first… _or maybe because he's just getting gentle a while ago._ I claw his shoulders as I moan loudly for things…

_We have less than an hour before the night ends but we are spending almost every minute loving each other. However, the more and more it gets nice, the more and more I never wanted to believe this is true._ After some minutes, Naruto stops and pecks at my lips, "Sasuke. This sweat makes me feel uncomfortable… and the onsen must be ready by now." I smile and cup my hands at his cheeks to kiss him passionately for some seconds.

We then start stripping and we sit inside the giant tub, with Naruto yelling, "Ah! I feel so good!" We are sitting near other and Naruto arm is behind me. He says, "Sasuke, stop thinking that this is a dream. I want you to believe that I exist and we will meet again…"

"I doubt we'll meet again. Your only role is done already anyway." I murmur and he pulls me to him, our chests colliding with each other and his chin at my shoulder, "We have a seed growing inside you and I know we will surely meet again. That baby must be just an experiment but always remember, it's a product of love. My role is to love you and it's never done…"

"Saying that to a 'summer fling' love is quite dangerous, Naruto." I say… as if trying to prove him wrong about things. _I'm just scared to get hurt._ He then chuckles, "Ahahaha! Sasuke!" He pulls back a little, staring at my pensive face but still hugging me tight, "Summer has already ended! That's not applicable anymore!" He chuckles and then he clears his face of any traces of kidding and says with a sincere face, "Sasuke, I love you."

I bear a smile and kiss him, him kissing back as well. The kiss is slow and enjoyable… more like a long kiss goodbye to me. I grasp at his shoulder and claw it more as the kiss persists longer.

_I feel like Cinderella all of a sudden and my 12 o'clock ring is seconds away. Tomorrow, I will be back to my normal life. I should forget everything today… all the love and pleasure. But I will never forget the man that made a difference in my life. Uzumaki Naruto… I love you, too._

—

**St. Dionysus Academy**

**Monday, Day 1**

**7:56 AM**

—

I am sitting at my desk and a classmate approaches me… along with that ugly smug face of his, "Hi, Sasuke. How's your weekend?" I ignore him and he slams his hand against the top of my seat, making it rack and me yelp within. I then glare at him, "What is it, Koyama?" _I do remember I did mention that my mother set me up with another celebrity at our school, right? He's that guy and I feel disgusted just thinking about it…_

"Why don't you just answer my question, Sasuke. And call me by my name…" He nears his face at mine but I pull back immediately, "Sa-su-ke-chan." I grunt and look away from him… but his hand grabs my chin and makes me face him, "And you can't just ignore me because you're an Uchiha."

I glare at him and he motions to kiss me since his face is quite near mine. But there's something inside me that feels like pumping loudly and my blood feels to start rushing. _No, it's not excitement… more like pure anger and despise._ He gets too near and then my hand automatically shoots out…

And punches him square at the face!

He gets thrown in force and I get bewildered by my hand's 'reflex action' about it. I stare at my hand for some more and the pumping feeling starts to vanish. I then look at the stupid guy there at the floor, out cold with such a strong sucker punch that I just threw at him.

_Maybe the MPB drug has altered something else rather than my body composition. Maybe it has some other effects because of those synthetic and genetically-altered feminine hormones circulating in my body right now. Fuck, I wish I won't be growing some breasts because of this stupid drug! Huh? No… it's not stupid at all…_

I then look outside the window to the sky as they try and help the bastard up. _And yeah, last night I called myself Cinderella, didn't I? And I said I won't be meeting Naruto again. But what if… _I smile with hope and anticipation as I daydream for the first time, imagining Naruto's sincere face when he told me he loves me…

_What if… this baby is my glass slipper? Would that mean that Naruto will be in my life again? And he will stay… forever._

[End of Chapter 4]

Yeah! XD I gained confidence again in doing an actual scene and there goes a crappy, MILD lemon! XD

(That means I'm including mild lemon in my daily obscenity dosage! XD)

And yeah, what can you say about this chapter? I have turned Sasuke completely girly, didn't I? Making him compare himself with Cinderella! XD

And yeah, sorry for the overly long no update season…

Anyway, I'm still thinking of a cuter summary. Would you like to help me out?

Chapter 5: Those Days are Gone

Lovelots, Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto…

Thanks for reading tte ba ne!

Please review! My anonymous review is on! No need to log in or create an account to review!

(Have I already announced that?)


	5. Those Days Are Gone

Welcome to the fifth chapter and I didn't think I will be doing this now.

Anyway, things will start fast-forwarding in here… I hope you can appreciate some time skip.

I can't wait to start the College Days! XD Kyaaaa! I hope I will reach that in no time!

**DISCLAIMER: KISHI(MOTO): **I OWN NARUTO BUT REI-DANNA OWNS THE PLOT!

**WARNING/S: **YAOI! MPREG! NEGLIGENCE AND CURSINGS! LEMON (PROMOTED, NOT THAT EXPLICIT) AND DRESS UP!

—GUINEA PIG LOVE—

**Previously at Guinea Pig Love: **The fated day ends and Sasuke starts daydreaming about his dubbed destined love… despite his struggle of thoughts whether to believe things to happen or not. His normal days will go on… but would he ever consider them normal? The second phase starts now!

—GUINEA PIG LOVE—

—_Sasuke's POV_

—

**St. Dionysus Academy**

**Wednesday, Day 30**

**9:00 AM**

—

_It's already thirty days since that day and Naruto hasn't show up before me even once. And yeah, Mother did invite Auntie for Christmas but it seems like Naruto didn't come with her. But I'm giving up thinking that… damn, maybe he's just a fat liar. I'm supposed to be focusing on our PE but my thoughts about Naruto are ruining my mental rhythms. _I sigh and then something suddenly feels wrong.

A hand shoots to my mouth as I feel like puking everything out. My vision starts to blur and my head feels giddy all of a sudden. I stagger in my seat and Koyama seems to notice my actions. He asks in a whisper, "Sasuke-chan, what's wrong?" I ignore him and concentrate on controlling my mouth from suddenly throwing up.

"Sasuke-chan?" He makes it a little louder and my seatmates look at me… seeing probably a sick me. They chatter around and more of them begin asking about my condition. More seconds after, even the instructor notices the crowd. He makes his way to me and asks, "Uchiha-san, is there something wrong? Are you okay?"

I shake my head and try to gesture that if I speak… I might just puke. My body starts to feel bad and weak… my system wants me to throw something up and give it almost all energy I've got. I try to stand and the instructor and Koyama help me up. The whole class is intently watching me go… hand locked at my mouth and legs staggering without rhythm.

But the worst starts to come when my mouth can't hold it any longer. I start puking at the gymnasium floor and everyone starts chattering louder. The instructor calls a student to call the nurse to help them with me. I then feel so weak and I try to talk, "I… need to… talk to Mother…"

"Okay, Uchiha-san. I'll contact your mother as soon as we get at the Nurse Room." I nod at what my instructor has said. I suddenly fall to the side and I think Koyama caught me. They have tried calling me… but… I… can't—

_NARUTO!_

…

**Guinea Pig Love**

**Rei Haruno –Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 5: Those Days Are Gone**

…

—

**Konoha Medical Royale, Room 143**

**Wednesday, Day 30**

**12:15 PM**

—

"Dear? Are you awake now?" I hear Mother speak as my eyes try to open. I listen further but only worried whispers follow. I open my eyes and see Mother and Auntie whispering away from me. My mother is in her work attire of red blouse and dark pencil-cut tight skirt and Auntie is wearing almost the same attire but with an orange-striped blouse and doctor's gown. _I think I just got myself hospitalized. For puking too much?_

"Dear! Oh God! What happened?" Mother then flings to me and sees my dark orbs are staring at her already. She coos at me, "Sasuke-chan! You're awake! How're you feeling, dear?" I shake my head and Auntie says, "I'm waiting for the results that the machine would be giving me. Just rest for now, Sasuke. Okay?"

"I… I want to see Naruto." I say without thinking about it and Mother looks at Auntie. She then answers as she strokes at my locks, "I'm sorry, Sasuke…" I then sigh and the two of them whimper their concerns and then I gaze out the building…

_In two months, we will be graduating and things will be more complicated than usual. Mother has already discussed things about my incoming craziest college year and she's readying everything else just in case. This experiment is surely racking my mind and I can't simply ignore a certain feeling._

_I want to see Naruto…_

Hours have flown by and the two women has resumed back to their work. With my bed folded at an 11:15 angle, I gaze at the simple clock at the wall and it says 4:15… _probably classes are already finished._ I sigh and close my eyes for a moment… and then somebody opens the door, "Sasuke-chan?"

It is Koyama and I refuse to greet him and a number of friends he has in tow. He walks near and tries to see if I'm feeling fine or what, "The monitor seems to be telling me you're fine. What happened?" He sits at the chair beside the bed and the other classmates crowded at the side. He places his hand above mine and I pull my hand away, "Don't touch me."

"Sasuke-chan, you don't have to be so grouchy." He chuckles to himself and then says, "We came here to see if you're fine—"

"You've seen me. You can leave." My body starts feeling something yet again. This drug is making me puke after every now and then. I place another hand before me, covering my mouth, and stifle the feeling of nausea. Koyama starts to run his hand at my precious hair… but I have to focus on stifling the vomit rather than swatting his hand away. I keep my eyes closed and keep fighting the incoming disgusting effect of the drug.

The feeling of someone affectionately stroking at my locks comes to me… I remember how Naruto does it. The scene beneath the snow fall sky comes back and I seem to feel somewhat comfortable daydreaming about it. It feels relaxing and I know my lips are curling beneath my hand.

"Sasuke-chan!" A loud yell breaks apart my daydreaming and by then I feel a warm liquid damping my tummy downwards. I look down and see what I have been doing. I may not be doing a violent vomit but the liquid has been seeping out from my lips! I've done a mess at the sheets but I'm not in the mood to do anything about it. I just stare down it… until something not good comes after.

The liquid becomes red… redder than tomatoes. I blink and mostly everyone starts going a little hysterical about it. Blood is seeping from my mouth and all I do is stare. It doesn't hurt, though. And to be honest, I don't feel nauseous anymore, too. Koyama runs out and calls to a doctor he can find.

_Is this another effect of the MPB drug? _I clutch the blanket beneath my free hand as I frown at the blood at the sheets…

_Naruto._

—

**Outside Konoha Northern High**

**Thursday, Day 31**

**4:10 PM**

—

I'm supposed to be at the hospital right now but I have to escape and find Naruto ASAP. We're hiding behind a post and keep track of whoever passes out the gates. _I asked Koyama to find him for me… lying that Naruto has owed me something that he needs to repay. And in just less than a day, he led me here at Konoha Northern High. And from this very corner, I yearn to see my blond._

My eyes then squint as they see a trio of blond, brown and pink hairs walking out the school. Koyama then whispers at me, "That blond man. He's Uzumaki Naruto, isn't he? He better repay what he owes you, princess." I glare at him for calling me with that lousy nick name. Then a friend of his points out, "Princess, they're walking out of sight!" We look and see the three them turn at the corner.

Naruto doesn't look like what he used to right then. His facial expression is different and no matter how I try to look at it… his eyes don't tell me it's the same Uzumaki Naruto I love. I frown and we follow them without raising suspicions and uproar… until a somewhat secluded alley lies before us.

The other two run pass them and stop them from walking any further. Naruto twitches and says, "Hey, what is this about?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Koyama starts and then I hide behind the corner… away from their sight. I bit my lip and do a deep breath… I need to tell Naruto this right now. I ball my fist and try to condition myself…

I have to…

—

**Flashback:**

**Konoha Medical Royale, Room 143**

**Wednesday, Day 30**

**8:00 PM**

—

"Hello, Sasuke. How are you feeling?" Auntie comes in and she catches me spacing out somehow. I then look at her, hearing what she has said but fail to make it sink in. She smiles and settles at the seat at the edge of the bed. She cups her hand at my cheek and asks me again, "I said how are you feeling?"

"Not good. And what was that blood dripping from my mouth?" I answer and she says, "Oh, that was uhh… a way the drug disposes of excess blood in your body. You see, it's creating an atmosphere for the baby and—"

"I'm really pregnant?" I cut her off and gape out. _A month of lack of reaction seems to make me believe that this drug is stupid and unbelievable yet I still hope for it… but right now— my Cinderella shoes… it's… it's REAL!_ I place my hand at my mouth again. _So I was thinking of the real thing! Wait I have to tell Naruto! I need to find him, I— I—_

"Sasuke!" Auntie calls me and snaps before me, causing me to twitch and break free from my daydream. She gives me a pissed off smile and she says, "Sasuke, I always thought you never had anything from Fugaku. But I see, you love daydreaming as well." I cock my head to the side and then she chuckles, "But you do act uniquely cute. Now I wonder what kind of grandchild will I get!"

"Is this for real?" I murmur and look down at my tummy._ So that's why Mother has already arranged things. She knew this drug won't fail. And based from things that Auntie has told me after… the drug is starting to ready my body for a some more conception and she estimates that the first three months will be the crucial point for side effects…_

—

**At a Secluded Alley**

**Thursday, Day 31**

**4:20 PM**

—

"_And you must endure those."_ I gulp and listen to the people right there. Naruto speaks with a somewhat pissed off tone, "Seriously what do you need from me?" Koyama smirks and raises his hand as if asking for something, "We're here to take the payment from a debt you had."

"I don't have debts from anyone." He answers and Koyama seems to signal his boys for something. I step out from the corner and say, "Stop it. I just wanted to talk to him anyway." I then look at Naruto and stay in my so-called Ice Prince atmosphere. He widens his eyes and looks at the side. His friends look at him as well and I say, "Naruto—"

"We can't talk." He cuts me off and starts running away. I twitch and run after him, yelling once, "Oi!"

I chase him until we reach the free streets of the district and I follow him as he crosses the lanes. But my feet suddenly refuse to move and I start slowing down until I reach the middle of the lane. I feel like collapsing and I see him running away… away from me.

_Why, Naruto? Why are you running away? Where are you going?_ I suddenly feel like my legs stagger and my body feels so heavy, too heavy for me to move. Then I hear a crazy beeping far away… a truck must be on its way to me. Damn, I can't move my body…

_The nicest place to suffer from creeping hyperventilation…_

He turns to me with anxiety and I see his eyes as if hesitant to look back… "Naru… to…"

—_Naruto's POV_

_Fuck, dammit! What's Sasuke's doing in here? He's supposed to be—_ A loud beeping takes my attention and I manage to turn back to Sasuke… who is standing at the middle of the lane, staggering in his position. I twitch and see the approaching truck and he's not moving… his eyes looking as weak as he can be.

_I'm not allowed to talk to Sasuke… I am not allowed to even see him. I didn't plan on ruining Mom's experiment… nor exposing Sasuke to more of its side effects. It'll be very dangerous to meet now. I don't want to run… but Sasuke, I have to! What are you doing? Run! Go back!_

—

**Flashback:**

**Uzumaki Residence**

**Wednesday, Day 30**

**9:45 PM**

—

"Mom." I welcome my mom as she gets home that day. She's supposed to be home all day but Auntie has called her over. And I'm very sure she came to check on Sasuke. She waves her acknowledgement and I ask her, "Mom, how's Sasuke?" She turns to me as if how I know that's about Sasuke. She tries to make an excuse, "That's nothing—"

"Mom, I know you're just giving that kind of anxiousness ONLY to your experiments." I grumble and she comes near me, "I thought I have made it clear that you won't be meeting Sasuke again. You are not allowed to. Emotional instability is one of the factors I have to watch out for… so no, Naruto. Whatever happened is none of your concerns, okay?"

"Yeah, right." I sigh and walk to my room. But she calls me when I am on the stairs, "Naruto!" I look at her and she smiles, "Thank you for waiting for me."

"I just wanted to ask about Sasuke. It's not like I'm waiting for you." I walk off and I know she'll be standing there for some more moments. Then I see Dad walking down and says, "I heard your mom's voice. And you're not supposed to answer her that way. I can't imagine you—"

"Dad, Mom doesn't care anyway." I walk pass him, "Good night, Dad." I hear him calling me and Mom calling him. They seem to chat for a while. I then hide at the bathroom when they are now walking towards their room. Dad says, "I can't believe Sasuke would keep up with Naruto as he is."

"Don't be silly, Minato. I'm very sure he changes attitude like how Sasuke changes his. And his body is showing more and more effects of the drug. I wish Sasuke can keep up with those changes in his body." Dad chuckles aloud and says as if consoling her, "I know you're doing everything to take care of your volunteers. You can give them some good back-up… and they will always live on. Sasuke is just like Naruto…"

"But you see… emotional instability can make the drug destroy his body." She sighs loudly, "Unlike Naruto's case, Sasuke's body can malfunction any given time… and meeting Naruto can make my estimated 50% higher…"

—

**At the Free Streets**

**Thursday, Day 31**

**4:30 PM**

—

_I'm sorry, Sasuke. Just by seeing me, your body is reacting differently. I don't want to kill you! So please turn back now!_

Sasuke motions to fall down and the truck will be running him over in a matter of seconds! Everyone comes to the scene and the leader of the guys yells, "Sasuke!" Sasuke finally collapses and the truck doesn't seem to have its brakes functioning well. I run back to where Sasuke is… not caring if we get hit…

_To be honest… it's better that way._

"Naruto!" "Sasuke!"

—

**Konoha Medical Royale, Room 143**

**Friday, Day 32**

**2:30 AM**

—

I gaze at my fractured left shoulder and remember how I get to get it. _I did manage to save Sasuke… but my stupid landing broke my shoulder._ I then gaze at Sasuke who is sleeping at his hospital bed… away from danger as what my mother has said. I then change seats from the chair allotted to the edge of his bed to run my knuckles at the contours of his face, "You shouldn't have chased after me. Mom was right… our meetings will only lead you to danger. I'm so sorry… I have to break our little promise just to keep you safe…"

"Naruto." Mom calls from the door and walks in as I haven't bothered to acknowledge her greeting. She then places a hand at my shoulder and says, "Naruto, Sasuke will be fine. See what I mean about meeting you?" I just brood at my seat and finally ends it with a sigh, "I'm heading home…" I grasp at Sasuke's hand and give it a firm squeeze. I stand up but then something surprising happens…

His hand is weakly hanging on with mine and his eyes are open half-lidded, expressing weakness… much more weakness. He whispers but there's something that seems to amplify his soft voice, "Naruto… don't leave." Mom twitches loudly and I can't help but to sit down and run my fingers through his raven hair, "Hi, Sasuke."

"Naruto…" He chokes and— _fuck, is that blood?_ I use my hand to wipe off drops of blood from his lips, "See what happens when we meet. I'm sorry…" Mom motions to get to that chair and sit down, observing the two of us. He chokes again and then he says, "Naruto… Naruto…"

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto, the drug is working…" he chokes again… "I'm… preg…" He blushes and his eyes blink in embarrassment. I look at Mom and then back to him, "I know…" I near my face to his and peck at his cheek, "But we can't stay together, okay?" He grabs my hand with all he can manage and he— _Sasuke's… crying…_

"It's the first… time I've… I've felt this so much anxiousness whenever I'm not with someone." Mom takes out a handkerchief and pats the corner of his eyes dry as I pull back from getting too near. She says, "Sasuke, stop it. The drug is reacting too much…"

"Kushina." Auntie opens the door and calls Mom to join her outside. She hesitates to come but Auntie tells Sasuke, "Sasuke, I know what you are trying to say and what you wanted to do. But let me make things clear…" Mom comes to her and she closes the door with a very motherly smile.

"Naruto…" He says yet again and he motions to get up. I stop him from doing so by holding down his shoulders gently. I press my lips against his and it does seem to me that the drug is making him overly weak. _Now he has to stay longer in the hospital… just because he wanted to see me._ He responds to my kiss and we start making out until our old women catch us kissing.

Mom clears her throat and Auntie claps as if going to announce something very good. She then squeals and coos at the both of us, "Kushina and I have reached a decision. And since this is an experiment and I know Sasuke's— practically Sasuke's dying wish if ever something bad happens— I am willing to take the risk!"

We stare at her and she makes an announcement I will never forget…

"I'll get the two of you… MARRIED!"

[End of Chapter 5]

O.O Hey! What did Mikoto just say? A marriage!

Mikoto: That's part of the script, young lady.

Of course it is, Mikoto-sama. Anyway, something very big is up… and it seems like surprises had been taking Sasuke 'by surprise' most of the time! And it happens almost consecutively!

What will be the young couple's reaction!

XD I'm really excited… and forgive me if the chapter sounded sloppy… and a failure.

Chapter 6: Of Love and Marriage

Lovelots, Rei Haruno— Sakura no Imooto…

Thanks for reading tte ba ne!


	6. Of Love and Marriage pt 1

It's the sixth chapter! It's the sixth chapter!

Mikoto has announced a marriage! Mikoto has announced a marriage!

How will Naruto react! How will Naruto react!

And Sasuke seems to be driven crazy by the drug! *got tired of repeating*

And yeah, I got overly excited with the College Days so… I will be doing some more time skip at later chapters…

**DISCLAIMER: KISHI(MOTO): **I OWN NARUTO BUT REI-DANNA OWNS THE PLOT!

**WARNING/S: **YAOI! MPREG! NEGLIGENCE AND CURSINGS! LEMON (PROMOTED, NOT THAT EXPLICIT) AND DRESS UP!

—GUINEA PIG LOVE—

**Previously at Guinea Pig Love: **Sasuke has been experiencing more side effects of the MPB drug and he has yet to experience the most insane consequence. Out of his persistence, he manages to get to see Naruto but at a great cost. Now Mikoto has announced a marriage, what will happen to this crazy love affair?

—GUINEA PIG LOVE—

—

**Konoha Medical Royale**

**Friday, Day 32**

**2:45 AM**

—

—_Naruto's POV_

_A marriage? Auntie just proposed that we should get married? _I glance at Sasuke who seems to be as surprised as I am. I look back at Mom who is pouting as if she's been overruled and she can't do anything about it. Auntie then sways at her place, "Oh! A wedding would be perfect!" I then blurt out, expressing my surprise and disbelief, "What's with this decision!"

"Why Naruto…?" Sasuke calls me and his voice is oozing with embarrassment and hidden joy, "Don't…" He isn't looking at me and his face is filled with that heavy red blush with a sincere smile growing, "Don't you want to get married?" I look at the monitor displaying his status… and things seem to be getting better… his body is doing well and normal now.

I then fling to his mother as he looks directly at my eyes. His mother has her hands clasped and her eyes are waiting for a very sincere answer. I then look at Mom and she is hitting her head against the wall lightly, acting like the project has gone all wrong. _Mom and Auntie must have a very long conference about this… and she seems to be always defeated by that woman._

I gaze back at Sasuke and he twitches when I look directly at his eyes. That blush grows redder that it almost rivals my Mom's hair color and his smile disappears as embarrassment and dread start conquering him. I then look at the monitor… the lines fluctuate. I then notice his hand clutches the sheets. _Wow, his strength is back. _I gaze back at him and avert my gaze away…

"Honestly, **NO**."

…

**Guinea Pig Love**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 6: Of Love and Marriage pt. 1**

…

I fling back at him and his expression breaks me. He looks so broken and his eyes are blinking in denial. I take a quick look at the monitor and everything starts to falter. He hangs his head and even his heart weakens as much. My eyes widen and then I squeeze him like I'm not fractured or whatsoever, "Oh come on, Sasuke! You know I'm just joking!" The mothers gasp and twitch and Sasuke looks at me with a small pout, "Naruto…"

"I just need to do something so I can take care of you better." I grin at him after doing an embarrassed laughter and he starts blushing again, "Of course, let's get married." He moves forward, kissing me and we didn't hesitate to make out in front of our old women yet again. He grasps at my shirt and he starts pushing himself towards me.

Mom clears her throat but we haven't stopped… _it's not like we wanted to._ Auntie then squirms in enjoyment, "Aww! Too bad it's just gon'na be a fake marriage." Sasuke twitches and make an outburst, "What do you mean FAKE! Do you mean it's not really a marriage!" I hold him down despite the fucking painful fracture, "Hey, Sasuke! Calm down!"

"Do you think I'll be hosting a gay wedding, my dear!" Auntie laughs out maliciously and Mom scratches her cheek, "Mikoto, stop playing with my experiments." And then Sasuke shoves his head between my neck and shoulder… only to start crying. Auntie stops laughing and then says with great wonder, "Wha… My Sasuke's acting even stranger."

"His body is taking orders directly from his hypothalamus not from the cerebrum." I say and then Mom and Auntie get near and force themselves to hear me despite Sasuke's whining, "Even the smallest emotions are getting amplified. In short, he's starting to act irrationally. He needs control…" Auntie whimpers and then Mom writes it down, "Don't worry, Naruto. I'll be fetching ingredients and creating a supplement for him. In the meantime, help him control himself."

"Come on, Sasuke." I try to cheer him up and he lifts his face, "Naruto…" I wipe off those tears from his eyes and I whisper to him, "Sasuke, I love you. It doesn't matter if it's legal or not." Then I ask Auntie who is cooing at Sasuke like he's a baby or some sort, "What's with this sudden decision anyway? I just thought I can't be with Sasuke."

"I just noticed that Sasuke-chan's doing so poor when he misses you." She answers as she starts cooing at me as well, "When he learned that Koyama-dono found you, he got back to his feet and has the energy to walk around." She clasps her hands again and squirms a fangirly one, "And the MPB supposed to be designed for homosexual couples so you two have to live in so… we need a marriage to hide Sasuke as soon as his belly begins to be noticeable."

"Hide?" I say and he clings to me more. Auntie nods enthusiastically, "I have a plan but Minato hasn't heard about it yet. So I can't really relay it to you just yet!" She laughs out and we can't help but to laugh halfheartedly with her, Sasuke cuddling me tighter. "A marriage is the greatest clue I can give."

_But to think about it… why does she need Dad's approval?_

"That's not a clue."

—

**Konoha Medical Royale**

**Friday, Day 32**

**8:00 AM**

—

_Mom has administered the first supplement and Sasuke's acting a little more of himself. To be honest, he feels very embarrassed acting such but he does mean every word he has said back then. We are now staying at his room and he seems to be back to normal, our hands laced like no one's going to let go._

"Sasuke." I call him and he doesn't respond… but I know he has heard me. Seconds later, he starts talking, "A marriage, huh. Mother has always been putting me in situations without my consent." I laugh out and say, "Come on, Sasuke! It's not like she means any harm to you. Besides, you like what happens next." He gazes directly at my eyes and I say, "Sasuke, I know it's ego-damaging but… this is what we want anyway."

"My shitty life is starting to get complicated." He whispers and then I transfer seats from the chair to his side again, "Well, that's what it means to have a life and have something to live for." He smirks and then slides his head to my shoulder, "How long would I be like this? I mean, stay 'pregnant'… I doubt it's going to be a normal pregnancy with nine months or whatsoever."

"Nope. It's just the same. Though the first two months will be very hard, things will be normal… well, if you're a woman, it is a normal pregnancy." I say… recalling what Mom has said. He grunts again and I look at him to see his eyes close. _He's been a heavy sleeper these days based from what Auntie has said and what I can observe. Wait, he's leaning at my fractured shoulder!_

I just let him slide down my lap and there he resumes sleeping. I stroke at his raven hair some more and I have a very contented smile at my lips. _Auntie, what you just said is not a clue. That's the very plan itself, isn't it? Marriage and living in… but about hiding Sasuke… that's what I'm not so sure of._

—

**St. Dionysus Academy**

**Monday, Day 35**

**9:00 AM**

—

—_Sasuke's POV_

_I knew it… that was Mother's plan from the very start. Why doesn't she just leave me alone?_ I am thinking over everything that has happened yesterday at the house and despite the feeling of annoyance towards my stupid mother, I know a smile has been plastered at my face. Koyama then taps me and asks, "Sasuke-chan, are you sure you're fine now?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't bother." I just answer, trying to keep up with my… _wait, my annoyance is ruling over. I have to calm down before I run amuck in this place. Inhale… exhale…_ I then feel somebody slide his hand down my hair. My eyes glare at Koyama and he smiles at me, "You do seem better than the last time. Did something good happen?"

"It's none of your business." I answer and then his other 'friends' come and ask about Naruto, "Who was that Uzumaki, Sasuke-hi—" I glare at them before they can even finish… "We mean Sasuke-sama." Koyama then starts running his fingers through my hair again, "You seem to be in good terms with that guy. He saved you and he carried you to the hospital even with that fractured shoulder. What is his debt to you?"

"I refuse to answer and get away from my sight." I say and then somebody tugs me by the shoulder—

—

**Flashback:**

**Uchiha Residence**

**Sunday, Day 34**

**7:00 PM**

—

"We're home!" Uncle yells from the door and Mother suddenly jerks from her demure façade a while ago. We are just about to eat when he has yelled. The maids get the door and Uncle goes running to Mother to hug her from behind, "Mikoto! You didn't yell! I'm so happy!"

"Don't be stupid, Minato. I invited you… that's why I can't fend you off, you fat jerk." She hisses and then Father beckons Auntie to get near him. She bends down beside him and he whispers something to her. She then crashes to the floor… out of my sight. Naruto then grabs the edge of my seat to tilt it backwards a bit. I can't help but to yelp and glare at the blond. He grins at me and sits at the one beside me, "Neh, Auntie Mikoto, what is this about?" Excitement is evident in his tone and his father flings at him as if surprised.

"I've prepared food for you… let's have a fine dinner and we'll talk about things later." Mother says and resumes eating modestly. Uncle walks near Father and assists Auntie to stand and to sit at her seat. The dining room seems to be so quiet as we eat… and I am surprisingly uncomfortable in this usual silence. I stare at Mother's knife and it doesn't make any sound…

A sudden touch at my lap makes me stir and look at Naruto who's looking at me with worried eyes. Then I hear Brother call me, "Sasuke? Is something wrong?" Then everyone else looks at me and I look around… I then stare at my food, keeping my gaze down, "Sorry… nothing. I'm fine." I hear Uncle whimper and then Naruto discreetly tugs on my arm so my hand will drop at the side and for him to hold.

I look at him as he squeezes it more… then Brother clears his throat, "Not right now, both of you." I pull my hand away slowly and Naruto pulls his as well. We then resort eating faster and I can't hold back the blush that painting my face. Uncle then calls Father's attention almost soundlessly and he seems to ask about me. He then looks at me and I abruptly keep my eyes at the food.

Desserts are served and then Mother finally begins, "Having all the people concerned in this table, may now I present what this gathering is all about?" Naruto looks at her as what everyone has done and she clears her throat. She smiles with her queen-like one, "Kushina and I have been observing Sasuke for the last four weeks and we have seen such big changes occurring to his body due to the presence of the active MPB drug Kushina has created. Few days ago… exactly the thirtieth day of the experiment, a sign of its activation has been observed and now the baby is already in its developmental stage."

"However…" Auntie speaks next, taking part in reporting the results so far, "The MPB drug has greatly altered his nervous functions and it has affected how Sasuke reacts to things. He is reacting to every emotion and it is driving him… irrational at times. At certain instances that he is calm and there's too little stimulus to react to, he can think normally. I'm currently working on supplements to permanently correct this stage; for the mean time, he must stay happy and contented for him not to suffer from other emotions such as sadness and anger."

"We had an anonymous disagreement towards the stripping of these emotions from his system and so we have to observe him further to be able to come up with a solution aside from the chemical back-up." She looks at Naruto and the rest of the table follow suit, "But that stage has already moved on just before we come across it. Sasuke has been acting pretty different days ago and he has been losing energy and will of movements. At the thirtieth day, he lied to one of his classmates to find someone named Uzumaki Naruto who has a debt that Sasuke wants to be paid."

"At the following day, Sasuke escaped from the hospital and went with Koyama-san to 'corner' Naruto along two of his friends. I had made it clear to Naruto that his presence around Sasuke would worsen his state and so they should not meet." Auntie sighs and smiles helplessly, "However, this part of my studies is proven wrong. At the thirty-second day, Sasuke has amazingly recovered from his energy loss and blank mood… by having Naruto beside him… and with him alone."

"Knowing this, we have arrived at a decision." Mother starts to act serious and Uncle gulps in tension. I swing my hand to Naruto and he automatically gets the message and holds it. She continues, "In less than two months, the two of them will be graduating and since the timing of this study is not as good as ideal but is appreciable, we won't have problems since Sasuke's pregnancy wouldn't be as obvious as it is."

"However, we can't just keep him in here for the rest of the experiment." Auntie speaks and then she eyes at us, "And if we will be letting Sasuke go to college during his pregnancy, we can't assure that even Naruto can stop the people from eyeing at him differently. Mikoto and I have two decisions— not proposals— decisions that you need to hear. First is the solution to Sasuke's emotional possessiveness of Naruto's presence…" She then looks at Uncle, she knows he'll react the worse in this, "We will be holding a wedding for them."

"What!" As expected, Uncle does an outburst and complains, "Mikoto! You can't be deciding about that with just the two of you! Fugaku, say something!" He flings at Father and then he leans at the chair behind him, "The MPB drug is designed for homosexual parents. I don't disagree in Mikoto's idea of making them live together." Mother clasps her hands together in glee as she makes that fan-girly heart-eyed expression. Uncle breaks like a glass at Father's agreement and then he sulks at his seat, "Fine, fine, fine… but tell me it will only last till the end of the experiment. I'm not giving up on Naruto's orientation." Father smirks under that wine sipping.

"And the second one is…" Mother starts to get fan-girly, opposite of that serious face a while ago, "We have to hide Sasuke under a disguise. That disguise will be Naruto's wife and Sasuke's alias to the outside world. Her name will be Uzumaki Tomeito! Now, isn't it cute!." She then makes her signature laugh out loud and I am starting to get angry, hearing the other three parents' chuckles. Naruto then hooks his arm at my neck, "Nah! We can just give her a nick name of Mei! It's not as embarrassing as Tomeito."

"Fuck…" I just whisper and then Mother cheers in her seat, "Don't worry, baby! I'll be making you the best of all the dresses! I will…" Mother can go on all she likes and Naruto laughs out loud. I remain at our position and I then gaze at my uncle who is cursing endlessly with his head at the table. Auntie smiles a miserable and helpless smile, Brother shakes his head with a smirk, and Father continues digging at his dessert… even asking Auntie to give him Uncle's share…

—

**St. Dionysus Academy**

**Monday, Day 35**

**9:01 AM**

—

My hand twitches once and most of my body parts have grown numb. That damn Koyama has kissed me in front of all our classmates and some have taken pictures. Our teacher has come and gasps at the scene before her. Two of her students are kissing, me forced, and the class is overwhelmed by it… for too long. The flashes of their cameras seem to trigger something within me…

One…

Two…

Three…

I clutch at my bag and flail it at him, not caring about if the teacher is in class right now. He gets thrown to the side and the class starts releasing hollers, trying to stop me. I, who cannot control myself any more due to the drug's side effect, charge at him to the floor and pulls on his hair like a pissed wife. I try holding myself back but my body is reacting otherwise. Then something like a needle hits my back… only to make me feel light-headed and weak. I start staggering and fall to the side…

"Sleep tight, Uchiha-kun."

—

**Konoha Medical Royale**

**Monday, Day 35**

**12:30 PM**

—

_MPB drug equals getting sent to the hospital every now and then…_

My eyelids blink continuously as they manage to adjust with the lightings of the hospital. This is the third time I got rushed in the hospital and I really don't like it here. The door opens and Naruto shows up, peeping from the door, "Sasuke, yuhoo." I smirk and he goes in, closing the door behind him, "What happened? You almost carried out a murder on that Koyama guy." I try to sit up but Naruto stops me from doing so. "He deserves it." I say… wondering if I should say what he has done.

"Sasuke…" Naruto adjusts the bed to an angle and he embraces me after sitting beside me, "Let them be. It's dangerous for you to just pummel things at someone." He rests his hand at the area below my navel, "Remember, you're pregnant, right?" I look at him like _'what the fuck did you eat?'_ and he grins only to laugh out loud, "Sorry! Ahahaha! I just don't know how to act now!" I smile and then hit his head, earning a wince from him, "Baka."

—_Naruto's POV_

_Sasuke has changed ever since I met him at the bowling alley. He seems to be a lot happier now… and his smiles and chuckles are a lot more attractive and amusing to hear. There really is this magical attraction that I am feeling for him even just that first Sunday that we have been together. It feels like I've known him for a long time…_ I then stroke a Sasuke's hair after consoling my head. He eyes at me again… and he suddenly turns away. I twitch and then he rubs the back of his hand at his lips, "I feel a little dirty. Fucking Koyama…"

I then grin and laugh out, "Now I know what happened! Don't worry, Sasuke! It's all fine." I near him as I use my hand to turn his face to me. I whisper at him with a malicious grin, "I can put another flavor at your lips if you want." He smirks and says, "That won't do. My mouth tastes awful right now. I don't want you to know how awful it is." I laugh out again and an angel's chuckle finds a way to his lips.

"Yeah, Sasuke. Auntie said that the wedding will be after graduation… so that means we'll get married this coming Spring. Aren't you excited?" I share the news with him and he blushes, "That's a little fast. And then after that, I have to live as a girl." He sighs an annoyed one and then I ask, "Is that why you wore that beautiful blue dress that night? Saw it coming?" Sasuke nods and then he pouts, "I'm starting to figure out my mother more and more. But I never thought she'll give me that… name. It's insulting my addiction."

I can't help but to laugh out again at his cute and helpless reaction and he glares at me for doing so, "What the fuck are you laughing at?" I pull away from him and bend at the side, suppressing the uncontrollable laughter I am making. Sasuke pushes me off the bed and I hardly hit the floor but I still laugh out madly, wriggling insanely at the floor. I then sit up and stifles further laughing, "S—sorry! I just find it funny!"

"My name? Or tomatoes?" He asks and then I kneel at the bed, my arms atop the fluffy mattress, "I'm really enjoying every moment that I'm with you. No matter how fucking bad the day could be." He looks down at me and I reach out my hand to hold his face, "I just find it funny… because I guess, you've become my wife even before we get married." I stand up slowly and he just stays there. I kiss him and bliss starts to conquer the both of us… until a sudden gasp breaks the atmosphere…

"Sasuke… chan?"

[End of Chapter 6]

I know you can tell who came in the room, right?

Well, if you haven't… then find out next chapter.

Tell me what you think about this chappy… I really hope you would.

Yeah, despite the title, the wedding will be chapters away and I can't really be fast-forwarding things…

Even if I want to…

The school is getting much of a pain and I don't know when the next update will be…

BUT THERE WILL BE A NEXT UPDATE! ^_^

Thank you for reading and please review…

"Yes! I am getting married and the whole school doesn't have to know that!"

"There is only one way to keep my lips shut…"

Chapter 7: Of Love and Marriage pt. 2


	7. Of Love and Marriage pt 2

What the! Someone has seen them kissing and it seems like **he** knows Sasuke!

So what kind of trouble will this discovery shove Sasuke into? And how will Naruto help him?

Mikoto seems to be very excited about the wedding and Minato won't let her play that much…

Sasuke's world starts to go upside-down and Naruto is his only salvation…

Graduation is almost there! And engagement is hours away!

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN NARUTO! BUT AT LEAST, I CAN FREELY **FUCK** **UP** THEIR LIVES! ^_^

**WARNINGS**: YAOI! MPREG! NEGLIGENCE AND CURSINGS! LEMON (PROMOTED, NOT THAT EXPLICIT) AND DRESS UP!

—GUINEA PIG LOVE—

**Previously at Guinea Pig Love: **The lovers are about to get married in two months with the cover-up reason, the MPB. And Sasuke seems to have a very uncontrollable side effect from it. As he seeks salvation from those odd and awkward troubles with Naruto's lips, another trouble approaches him. This time, the whole school is involved!

—GUINEA PIG LOVE—

—

**Uchiha Residence (Sasuke's Room)**

**Tuesday, Day 36**

**6:00 PM**

—

—_Sasuke's POV_

I shift my weight from one foot to another simultaneously until I feel comfortable… which never happened. I feel nervous and scared about what will happen later and I hope I'm not the only one feeling it. _There will be a gathering later and Mother will be hosting our engagement party. And unlike any other parties, no one else is invited. To be honest, she doesn't need to host a party. Or maybe she's just overly excited about it…_

I am standing before a full-body mirror, waiting for the dress Mother couturified for me. A blush has been plastered in my face, thinking what Naruto's reaction might be. I nervously sigh and wait a little longer until Mother comes out with that beautiful ivory-azure ball gown in her arms. She squeals in joy, "Ooooh! I'm very, very excited about this! How about you, Sasuke-kun? I can't believe Kushina's son will be my son, too!" I watch her as she wiggles in her own thing.

I then remember what happened yesterday and just this morning. Those events seem to rack me within again with utter nervousness… expecting an apocalyptic ending of my boring school life. And unlike what I thought, something connected to this has leaked out without my and Naruto's parents knowing about that big problem. I never thought my school image would be so compromised for this experiment.

And I'm getting scared of what would happen next.

…

**Guinea Pig Love**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 7: Of Love and Marriage pt. 2**

…

—

**Flashback:**

**Konoha Medical Royale**

**Monday, Day 35**

**12:40 PM**

—

"Sasuke… chan?" We break our kiss and we stare at the guy by the door. It is Koyama and he is blinking in his very disbelief. He has just seen me and another guy kissing… and my reaction hasn't resembled anything like earlier. _And to make matters worse, he knew Naruto was the same guy I made him look for… and the guy that saved me from an accident._ He babbles at his feet as his hand hesitates to point at us, "You… Why are you… k-ki-kissing Sasuke-chan?"

"Hey, Sasuke. Is that the Koyama guy who humiliated you a while ago?" Naruto starts to get on a gangster attitude and Koyama frowns at him, "I didn't humiliate Sasuke-chan." Naruto straightens and speaks as if going to pick a fight, "You do have a right to feel dirty, Sasuke." Koyama burrows his brows deeper, like seething from Naruto is saying. A sudden feeling of high tension comes to me and my eyes start shifting from Naruto to him swiftly. Then I place a hand at my forehead, "Don't… start… anything… in here."

"Sasuke, is something wrong?" Naruto sits down at the edge of the bed and holds my shoulders as if he's serious that something IS wrong. _I'm just acting… don't be stupid, you idiot._ I refuse to answer him and then Koyama approaches the other side of the bed, "Sasuke-chan, does something hurt?" I shake my head and pants soundlessly, feeling relief as the tension subsides.

"I'm fine… don't worry much about me." Then I look at Naruto and pleads him as place my hand at his which is at my shoulder, "I'm feeling hungry. Can you buy me some clubhouse?" Naruto then looks at Koyama and bends down to whisper at my ear, "Be careful. I don't like that guy." He then pecks at my cheek and run outside after yelling, "I'll get you some fries and chicken burger instead!"

I then hiss at Koyama and earns his surprised gasp, "What the fuck are you doing in here?" My panicky hostility has never surfaced in school… and it seems that the icebergs surrounding me have been finally broken. I have kept my glare and then he asks, "You… you have a boyfriend, Sasuke-chan?" I refuse to answer and just take a deep breath of anger. I flatten my back at the raised bed and then he demands for an answer, "Sasuke-chan! You can't just do that! Aren't you in love with me instead?"

"Who told you I'm in love?" I then retort… more like a bark rather. My teeth clash in undue anger and then Koyama straightens as he stands up, "I see. I don't know what that guy have done to you but I won't let this be settled like this." I eye at him and watch him leave the room for good. I frown at the door and then shove myself against the bed some more with closed eyes. _I suddenly felt scared in what will happen next…_

_Naruto… please be with me when it happens._

—

**Flashback:**

**St. Dionysus Academy**

**Tuesday, Day 36**

**7:54 AM**

—

I arrive at the homeroom and everyone has been eyeing at me differently, like there's something that they have seen that I don't know. I frown at them while walking towards my seat. I glance at where Koyama is seated… only to find it vacant which is very pleasing to me by then. I look back at my seat… only to find a bunch of flowers at my desk. I check the bouquet and the guys are chattering… like they are wondering why I even get myself to touch it when a man should be utterly offended which such a view. But my sense seems to be hearing something else… _what confirmation?_

I then find a small piece of paper where the words 'Sasuke-chan, you're getting sent to the hospital lately. You should take care of yourself more. Love, Ryuuji.' are written. I raise my brow and hear the door slides open normally… accompanied by the voice I have grown to hate, "Sasuke-chan! I see you have already arrived." I look over my shoulder to watch Koyama walk towards me and wrap an arm around my shoulders. I just shove the piece of paper back within the bouquet and take his hand off like picking up a disgusting thing. I sit down and bring down the flowers to the floor… without uttering a single word to the bastard.

Lunch time has come and I gather my things including the bouquet before walking out the room. Koyama runs after me and he easily catches up, "Sasuke-chan. Did you like the flowers?" I smile and say, "They're perfect…" Only to dump the bouquet at the garbage bin at the grounds, "For my trash." I begin ignoring him again and then he pulls me to a stop, "Sasuke-chan. Don't forget who looked for your… blond. You know you owe me one." _He does have a point… but… _I pull my wrist for me to claim, "I know… but you're going overboard."

"Look, Uchiha Sasuke-san. I can break you. Even if you are the son of the CEO of the most prestigious company in Japan." He glares at me… like trying to threaten me the least. Desperation is written all over his eyes and jealousy has been painting it to look like possessiveness. I glare back at him and later on smirk malevolently, "Then I say **try**, Koyama. Let's just see how far your stupid brain is willing to go for that… R-yuu-ji." I walk away from him and reflect on my stupidity… _I hope I can stand up longer… this drug has been making me weak physically and emotionally._

—

**Uchiha Residence (Sasuke's Room) –D (Lounge) –D (Sasuke's Room)**

**Tuesday, Day 36**

**7:00 PM**

—

I stare down at the ivory-azure ball gown I am wearing while Mother is fixing the hairdo of the wig. I remember the blue wrap of the flowers and thinking about his threat shakes me a little. I then stare back at the mirror laid above the cabinet and then I see Mother eyeing at me differently. I gaze at her eyes straightly as I ask, "What gives?" Mother then continues on keeping her eyes at the wig that is already worn over my head, "Mommy was just wondering… something seems to be bothering my Sasuke."

I twitch and then gazes away, my pupils pin at the corner of my eyes, "What was your first clue?" She then looks at me and swings around the rotating chair I have been sitting at, my hands clutched at the rests in fear. She turns it to face me and she pouts with a glare before my face, "I am your mother. I can sense that, dearie." I just smirk and twirl some of strands only to flick it away, "And you expect me to believe that?" She then closes her eyes and displays her normal gentle-looking face, fixing the wig without another word.

We walk towards the stairs and Mother hurriedly goes downstairs as if gaining her excitement back. I walk further and see Naruto at the foot of the stairs, watching me descend the steps. He has this comforting smile… but the matter earlier makes my mind much more restless. He takes my hand as he leads to the table… only to whisper, "You look awesome in that dress. Don't worry, I won't tear that apart later." He teasingly winks at me but my lack of reaction makes him drop it. I keep my gaze at the ground… secretly telling him to talk to me later.

Everything has been said and done… I lie at my bed with nothing but an undershirt and boxers. The ball gown is gently sitting at my drawer and I don't want to be sitting stupid at the feast downstairs. _I'd rather stay here than be constantly asked about my restless thoughts._ I sigh soundlessly and then rest my eyes for a while, my body resting from all the anxiety I have been through.

— _Naruto's POV_

I move away from the feast… noticing that my bride is not among them. I go upstairs to his room and gently opens the door, finding him lying at the bed… his eyes are closed and his chest inflating-deflating slowly. _His vulnerable-looking position turns me on so much and maybe I can talk seriously with him even we're both naked. _After going in and closing the door behind me, I remove my blazer, work shirt and pants… creeping towards his bed in just my boxers. My hands move to his thighs but he didn't seem to notice me and so I continue… pulling his boxer down to his ankles. I then run a finger at his dick and it makes him jerk and sit up… only to sigh in relief, "Naruto, it's just you."

"What's wrong, Sasuke? You don't act like normal since this afternoon…" I close in my face to his with our noses touching each other, "Did someone try to hurt you?" I say seriously… only to earn confirmation from Sasuke's eyes that won't look at me straightly. I grab his shoulders and he flings to the side, "N… It's nothing I can't handle. You don't have to worry." I glare at him and he seems to notice so… turning further away from me. I then smirk and run my hands at his inner thighs to open his legs some more, "Okay then… I'm just going to make you talk."

"Naruto!" He gasps and then I position myself between his legs, "Come on, Sasuke. Tell me, please." I then run my hands under his shirt so I can take it off of him. He tries to protest but his body seems to want otherwise… as his hands hold my shoulders. I slip off my boxers and mount on Sasuke… so I can place my forehead over his, "Sasuke, don't you trust me?" He stares directly at my orbs and then he says, "I… I just can't believe I'm getting scared over a small thing. It's just a little threat… but why am I getting scared?"

He then gazes at his hands and then I run my hand at his side and then he gazes back at me. I peck at his lips and tell him as I place my forehead over his again, "What was it about? Is it about that guy Koyama? You want me to deal with him instead?" His gaze gets pinned at my eyes and he seems to get melted under my gaze. He then holds my face with his hands and whispers, "No… I don't know what could happen if you do. But I'll try my best to not let you get involved…" _What the fuck…_ I then glare at him and hiss, "Don't fuck with me, Sasuke. Do you really think I won't meddle with something that scares you?"

"It's okay, Naruto." He then just wraps his hands around my neck and shoves my face at his neck, "I wanted to protect myself despite the marriage." _Sasuke. _A depressing aura starts to conquer me and there's something I have to realize… there are still some things that Sasuke's pride doesn't want me to meddle with. I just sigh and caress his head, "Ugh, fine, Sasuke no baka. But maybe I can help you somehow…" I then start licking his neck much to his sudden moan, "By taking that fucking worry off your head for the night."

I know this is not the best I can do for my love… but this is the least I can so I will not step on him in a way. I run my hand at his side again to his thighs and give him the gesture of wrapping his legs at my waist. He chuckles as he does so and has his hands running around my back, building up some more turning on… and a harder dick that digs within him. He restrains the moans and the jerks… suddenly clawing at my shoulders in pain and pleasure. The bed racks some more and I continue to thrust harder and faster to answer his soundless demands… trying to relieve him from the fear that eats him. _Sasuke, let me help you please_.

—

**St. Dionysus Academy (Homeroom) –D (Rooftop)**

**Wednesday, Day 37**

**7:54 AM**

—

— _Sasuke's POV_

I stand before the closed door of the homeroom while thinking about what will happen next with that fucking Koyama's deal shit. Just imagining his face make my blood boil in anger and my brows furrow in despise. However, I just go in and they have been chattering once again. Most of them are chuckling in their seats… until I see that thing written at the board. _Breaking news… fucking shit. What the fuck does Koyama want to do with this… fibbing statement! What marriage! There's only one man I love and will marry!_

_Shit… calm down, Sasuke._ I then massage my forehead and relieve it from a developing headache. I clear my head and peacefully sit down at my seat. I look out the window and then the most disturbing voice greets me as he spots me from the door, "Sasuke-chan! There you are! I've been waiting for you." He speeds to my seat and leans at my desk again, "So, how's the start of your morning?" I didn't even glance at him and continue looking at the sky as I murmur, "Worst."

He then wraps a hand around my shoulder that I automatically glare at, "Oh, Sasuke-chan. Worst morning happens when you didn't get to see your beloved beside you when you wake up." _Excuse me? I've been watching Naruto snore out loud for five minutes before I left bed. It's not that I can yell that out loud, though. But it's always fun watching him sleep… so peaceful and lovely. When I see the sky, it reminds me of his endless azure eyes… like I'm always looking at them when I stare up._ Focusing on my own fantasies, I refuse to entertain him for the next while.

Then a hand grabs my shoulder and makes me face him again… but this time, I get to catch his face before he can even kiss me again. I glare at him and then he glares back at me… like making me remember what he has said. We glare at each other for some time and then he murmurs under my hand, "Uchiha Sasuke… I hope you don't really forget about something." I push him away and I get off my seat… only to grab his collar and drag him somewhere else seconds before the class starts, "Yeah, I don't forget."

We then reach the rooftop and I let him go, placing a hand at my hips, "So? What are you doing with that stupid fib you are broadcasting?" He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand… _'cause I kind'a smudge some drool over his face when I had my hand at his face. And it's utterly disgusting. Eew._ He then speaks with utter seriousness, "I'm quite surprised you don't flail me around with those… unlike the first two attempts." He smirks at his little achievement… _he's just at my mercy because moving so much would be bad for my baby…_

"That's none of your business. Look, whatever you will do, I can just turn down those fibs and be unaffected like—" He laughs out and then I halt speaking, letting him spill off some of his stupidity, "I was surprised that you have been calling them fibs… the first thing about having a boyfriend is not questionable in my perception. But the next one… my, Sasuke-chan, you're starting to look like a rich whore." I frown at him and smirk smugly over his angrily confused look, "That's really out of your business—"

"Oh really?" He smirks more maliciously and then I twitch yet I keep my cool composure. He continues while laughing out, "I didn't really think Uchiha Sasuke is a whore who fantasizes over someone's dick… and even goes overboard like getting married with that guy." I sinisterly look at him and I smirk again, "Oh why, isn't that what the whole school would have thought of you for writing that on the black board." Koyama laughs out and holds his belly, "It's not me who did that. Someone just did that prank because everyone knows that I'm your boyfriend."

"Think. Not know." I frown a little and he smirks over me like a victor already. He then continues as he walks nearer, "Ah, yes, yes. But you see… people like that guy who doesn't have mark in the Business world can easily be crushed. And being the heir of one of the top companies, I can easily crush him apart. Do you want him to be crushed?" I glare at him some more and then he says, "Believe me, when he gets involved with these, he will leave you for good." I then speak for defense… and hopes, "You don't know anything about him. How dare you judge someone I know with my own heart?" _My tongue is slipping… calm down, Sasuke… calm down…_

"I know people's mind… and they change when it comes to life and death." He smirks and then I refuse to continue the thread. _It's getting senseless and I can't figure what he wants to do with me… talking about me being a whore and trying to separate us? Is he telling me he wants to be with a whore?_ And my body's feeling bad again for excessive… held back tension. I shoot a hand to my mouth to control the nausea that's creeping in. He then twitches and points at me, "Is that an engagement ring?"

I then take off my hand and turn it to see the engagement ring Naruto gave me last night. _Damn, he did get prepared for that._ I then gaze at him with scorn, "It is, now do you care?" He has his eyes widen and smirks yet again, _if only I can break that face_, "Oh my… so the princess IS getting married… to someone named Uzumaki Naruto, is that right?" I shift my weight at one side and then he laughs out, "I wonder what would happen if I tell the other people—" I then exclaim at him, "Yes, I am getting married and the whole school doesn't have to know."

"Well, there is only one way to keep my lips shut." He walks towards me and— wait, the nauseous feeling starts to grow worse but I still have to keep my eyes on Koyama. He holds my shoulders and then shakes me once, "Heheheh… I think your silence means you're willing to hear it." I glare at him some more and try to balance my weakening legs at the same time. He pulls me closer and my hand shoots forward for me to keep distance from him, "Just one night, Sasuke-chan. You can shut me up with just one night."

"You maniac." I just curse with a murmur and he stares at me with utmost interest, "So what do you say, Breaking Ice Prince? You and me… just one night and you got your future hubby's ass safe." He shakes me again for an answer… my eye closing in pain rooting from my belly. It must be from the MPB Drug's reaction… and the dangerous effects of tension to my modified body. I shoot my hand to cover my mouth again and my eyes have closed in pain. He still shakes me with an angry tone, "Stop acting sick! Answer me, Sasuke!"

And with another shake, everything is lost. I finally throw up some more blood and it has made me weaker than how I should be. The blood splatters at his face and I fall to the floor, squirming in pain around the abdominal area. I claw myself in excessive pain… tears coming out of my restrained eyes. I start screaming and yelling… and blood has been flowing out of my mouth. The first blood discharge has never been like this… it is peaceful and easy. But this is feels harsh and utterly painful. I draw out my phone and dial Naruto's number… not caring if he's in class or what. Koyama finds this and kicks my phone off the rooftop ledge right after the third ring. He grabs my collar and I just watch him yell at me… until I black out with danger right before my very own eyes.

—

**Konoha Northern High**

**Wednesday, Day 37**

**8:20 AM**

—

—_Naruto's POV_

Ever since Sasuke has walked away from my sight earlier, I feel like something utterly wrong is going to happen. Not prying much on it, I just ignored the feeling and have gone to school like normal. It is already class time but my mind is still filled with Sasuke… and an undue feeling concerning my wife. The clock ticks swiftly as the class instructor goes on and on… until a sudden dread strikes through me, my heart suddenly thumps faster. I look around for any suspicious glares or looks… but I find nothing, being anxious is not so me. But I know something that triggers my fears… _Sasuke!_

My phone suddenly rings at class and my instructor eyes at me through the mirror above the board. I am about to draw my phone from my pocket when it stops… making me glare at it. I check the missed call and then I see Sasuke's name on it… making me jump from my seat and head outside the room. I lean at the wall and then I try to dial his number again… only to hear nothing. Nothing… something should respond… his phone should pick it up at least. I then clutch my hand at my phone heavily… before running towards the gates of the school…

On my way to St. Dionysus.

[End of Chapter 7]

An update for RHaSNI's New Year Bash!

Yeah! Haha! I manage to add up some suspense with Koyama's developing obsession!

I hope it didn't appear cliché or… it didn't make you raise a brow. :P

Next chapter, get ready because Koyama Ryuuji will be putting his best foot forward…

Kidnap, rape and ransom! Chapter 8: Not the Typical Happy Ending

"Naruto, say it out loud! Say you love me!"

On your screens on January 2011!


	8. Not the Typical Happy Ending

Okay, I'm changing plans so I have to manipulate some changes here at the eight chapter.

This thing has made me stuck for the longest time!

The changes will be by the end happenings, though.

Oh, no! Sasuke got kidnapped by Ryuuji!

What's a Naruto gon'na do? And what should Sasuke do to get away from someone's wrath?

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN NARUTO! BUT AT LEAST, I CAN FREELY **FUCK** **UP** THEIR LIVES! ^_^

**WARNINGS**: YAOI! MPREG! NEGLIGENCE AND CURSINGS! LEMON (PROMOTED, NOT THAT EXPLICIT) AND DRESS UP!

—GUINEA PIG LOVE—

**Previously at Guinea Pig Love: **Koyama Ryuuji just discovered about the raven and the blond's relationship and he won't give Sasuke up because of that. Sasuke has been struck by another blood discharge caused by the drug and Ryuuji will be taking advantage of his sudden breakdown. With Naruto sensing the danger lurking around the other half of his heart, will he be able to save him from this obsessed monster?

—GUINEA PIG LOVE—

—

**St. Dionysus Academy (Main Exit Gates)**

**Wednesday, Day 37**

**7:00 PM**

—

The sun has already retired from the sky and the light has been robbed away from the horizon. Naruto has been left standing under the tree nearest the gates of St. Dionysus… waiting for Sasuke's car or Sasuke himself. Ever since that morning phone call, the blond has not stepped away from the spot… being not able to get inside and see his future wife. But after ten hours of waiting, nothing has come up… he constantly checks his phone for any messages or news from his Mom and his Auntie. He's been calling Sasuke but the raven won't even answer. The rain threatens to fall… and in minutes, the rain will soak the blond with the tears of the sky.

"Are you waiting for somebody?" Naruto twitches as the patrol security guard asks him. He walks near and answers, hiding his helplessness, "I… am. Is no one else around inside? I haven't seen him or his car at least." The guard looks at the school and answers, "Yep. No one is still inside. Maybe he jumped for a carpool." The blond twitches and then says as he walks away from the school, "Sorry." The guard then shrugs his shoulders and proceeds to his work.

The blond then dials his auntie's digits and she answers after some seconds, "Hey, Naruto-chan! What's wrong?" Naruto takes a deep breath and asks, "Is Sasuke already home?" His future mother-in-law twitches loudly and says… "Not yet? Why? Isn't he with you? Did something happen?" Naruto's azure orbs slowly grow bigger. "Wait, I'll try to call him." The phone call ends… as the rain starts falling hardly at the streets. Naruto drops his phone as the shallow flood…whispering, "Sasuke's… gone."

…

**Guinea Pig Love**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 8: Not the Typical Happy Endings**

…

—

**Uchiha Mansion (Lounge –D Master Bedroom)**

**Wednesday, Day 37**

**9:30 PM**

—

The door bell rings and the maids open the door… revealing a Naruto soaked in the hard and sympathetic rain. They hurry to get him a towel and one talks with him, "Naruto-sama, what happened? Why are you soaked in the rain? Did something horrible happen?" The blond didn't answer and walks further the lounge. Mikoto goes down and practically runs towards him and takes the towel from the approaching maid. She wraps the towel around him and then she asks with hidden worry, "Naruto-chan? What's wrong?"

"I receive a phone call from Sasuke by past eight in the morning. I went to St. Dio and waited for him or his car… but I haven't seen anything… anyone. Tell me Sasuke come home after I called. Please tell me he's here. I wanted to see Sasuke." The look on his face is heart-breaking… a complete picture of pure helplessness and hopes. Mikoto glances away for a moment before talking once again to avoid the melting gaze while embracing the blond, "Get change and come with me at our room. Tell me about that phone call…" She leads Naruto to the raven's room and then asks him to change into dry clothes.

They then go to the Master Bedroom to see Fugaku sitting at the bed and Itachi leaning against a cabinet. The blood sits at the edge and the Uchihas gather near, the mother raking her hands repeatedly at Naruto's hair, "Tell me what did Sasuke say when he called you? Was he in pain? Was he… what was he feeling?" The blond looks at her eyes and stares further within the dark orbs that resemble Sasuke's. What he sees in her eyes is definitely different than how Sasuke has described her… and this feeling is somewhat comparable to the raven's reaction with Minato who is just starting to act ridiculously around him.

The blond then shakes his head and says, "I'm not really feeling good earlier… like something bad will happen. In the middle of our first class, my phone rings… Sasuke's calling. The ringing lasted for seconds… but is suddenly turned off. Sasuke won't call me if it's not important considering the time. I tried calling him for the rest of the day… but even the phone won't pick it up. I was waiting in front of the school… but I never saw his car… or himself. I waited for twelve hours… twelve fucking hours and he wasn't there!"

"Have you spoken to anyone from the school? Other than the guard on duty?" Itachi asks and then Naruto shakes his head with exhaustion. Mikoto then shifts her eyes at her phone at the drawer… and grabs it to dial something. She stands up and walks out the room. The call wouldn't get picked up… which seems to be a bit questionable. She dials minutes later and it is still unanswered… even after a series of five calls. She flips her phone closed… and whispers to herself, "Something's fishy with this guy. He would never decline any of my calls." She tries to find it by a tracker… but the phone's GPS is turned off. She twitches and frowns at the displayed data, "Koyama Ryuuji, what could you be doing?"

She then barges in the room only to grab open her walks-in closet, "I'm just going somewhere." Fugaku then shoots up from the bed and follows her in, "I'm going with you." Itachi stares at the closet for a while and then goes to Naruto, "Naruto-kun, we'll try to find Sasuke. I don't want to make you worry more but Sasuke's a little unfriendly and he doesn't hang out with anyone from school only with people from both our families. And if he will be, he'll leave at least one message at Mother's phone. To be honest, you're the only person he has ever gone and stayed with for the longest time."

"I'll go home and tell Mom and Dad, I'll be gone until I find him." Naruto runs off after regaining his strength and installing determination deep within him. Itachi watches him fly away and then follows his parents as they go out the closet and march to the main door. They bid goodbye and go on with their black car with Naruto getting a taxicab to get home. The eldest of the brothers watches the scene as desperation coats the whole scene… clutching his hand as anxiety starts making its way to his senses. However, Itachi has to stay home and never leave the place… in case Sasuke goes home later.

—

**Unknown Warehouse**

**Thursday, Day 38**

**12:35 AM**

—

— _Sasuke's POV_

My body hurts still from the blood discharge and I feel like I got dumped around the place like a sack of stinky garbage. My eyes stagger to open… even though my lids hurt like hell as if I have been crying for one whole day. Or am I crying all along? I force them to open and see a dark room partially lit by a dim lamp. My eyes fell so sore and my throat feels to be so dry. With me lying on my side at the dusty floor, I try to move with my swelling muscles… only to find out that I'm tied… like a kidnapped man.

I gaze down at my body that is dimly shown by the lamp… fearing that something might have happen during my sleep. My body feels battered and some parts are growing numb… and yet the baby seems to be safe. I try to sit up but my back declines the request, moving lightly and mere breathing bring more pain. I close my eyes again and I start to huff in fatigue and coldness. I pull my knees closer to my chest… trying to protect my body if danger comes out… which happens in the next seconds.

"You seem to be awake, Sasuke-chan." My eyes grow wider as I recognize the voice deep within the room. The dark figure walks to the lamp and sits at something nearby, his smug ugly face pinned at my sight, "Hello, princess. What do you think of the place?" I then glare at him and glance around the dark horizon, "Your castle is stupid, dirty and dark. I'd rather die that hail this as my own." He then laughs out and I just snort for him finding ridicule in my words. He then gets up and kneels down before me, "Well… this is just the dungeon."

He then draws out a knife and my eyes suddenly grow big. He then uses his finger to touch the edge of the blade… blood flowing from the tip, "And since this is the dungeon, I'm the one in charge of my sweet prisoner." The time stops as I stare at that blade at his hand… dread crawling in and out of my veins. My eyes begin to tear and then I whisper, "Wha… What are you going to do?" He smirks in surprise and beyond anticipation and then adrenaline strengthens my weak limbs.

I start pulling myself back and then use my tied limbs to crawl away from him like a worm. He just stands up and walks over to me as I go… only to grab my hair and pull me back to the light. He throws me away and makes me roll nearer the lamp… shit. My body is still trying to get away but he's too strong to be overcome by adrenaline alone. While squirming to take off the rope around the wrists, I breathe heavily and hastily… watching him get near me with that knife, "Sasuke-chan. Come on… don't be scared."

He holds down my legs but I have to kick and protect myself. But he successfully straddles me but I have to squirm around to protect the baby from getting squeezed under him. I have managed to kick him away and sit up helplessly and beg, "Stay away from me." He wipes the blood off his mouth and walks to me as if trying to scare me, "Look, princess. I'm trying to do you a little favor. You know I can break your life with that simple thing? Watching you take my little secrecy for granted… make me want to… ask for a price…"

"Don't you think that doing things like that aren't destroying you, too?" I huff in fatigue… my eyes falling in misery and hopelessness but I have to keep myself awake. He smirks and bends down to grab my collar, "What would happen if they get to know… that I was just trying to protect you? I am posing to protect your very own image! I don't want people to know that you're dating someone from a delinquent school with the delinquent attitude!" _You shouldn't have told them about boyfriends, you motherfucker…_

"People will think you're a wanna-be!" I yell as I try to lower down his hand that is trying to lift me up and suffocate me after getting free from my restraints. He then shakes me before dropping me, "No, Sasuke! They'll think you're a whore… a very dirty whore that they can mess up with every way they wanted!" He then kneels down and grabs my shoulders but I try to take his hands off, "You may be an Uchiha but that shield…" He then caress my cheek much to my anger and glaring, "That shield will fade away and they're gon'na hurt you…"

"K… Koyama, let me go." I whisper as he nears his face to mine, the creeping feeling of fear conquering my body and stopping my mind from thinking. I feel paralyzed and stiff… my tears getting released from the invisible cage called pride. My body trembles as I gaze gets pinned down at his malicious orbs. His lips move as his atmosphere turns into sincerity as he caresses my face again, "Sasuke-chan, I love you… that's why I wanted to protect you from those people, from that man, from everyone…" He seals his speech with a kiss I never wanted to taste or feel the least. He breaks it and then I stare at his orbs with a frown…

"If you really love me… release me."

—

**Konoha Streets (Minato's Car)**

**Wednesday, Day 37**

**11:58 PM**

—

— _Minato's POV_

_It's almost midnight but then Naruto just got home and he was talking about Sasuke going missing. With my son at the passenger's seat, I can't help but to get worried about it. Poor cute Sasuke is in danger… and poor cute Naruto is getting utterly anxious. Sasuke didn't come home today and Mikoto claims that her baby will never do that. And there are also some things that disturb her. Kushina then emphasized that Sasuke shouldn't be going out late night because of the baby. _I take a glance at him frequently until I start, "So where are we going to start looking?"

"I don't know. Sasuke doesn't have much places to go… and no one's calling for ransom either. If it's for money, the bastard could have called or whatever." Naruto mutters and then I check my phone for any messages… _I hope they didn't forget to keep us posted about Sasuke._ "Kushina has gone to check patients from any accident. I don't want to see the worst-case scenario." _I don't want to lose anyone… not again._ Naruto shifts at his position and whispers, "Someone must have… shit. Why doesn't Sasuke have a bodyguard? He's an Uchiha and he doesn't have one…"

"Sasuke's good at ditching his bodyguards ever since he was a kid. I remember one time that he manages to slip inside the ladies room at one mall to dress up and prance along his bodyguards without them recognizing him." I chuckle a little but noticing that Naruto is not… really interested, I clear my throat and recall my chuckle as I turn around the corner, "If it's not money… what could be the motive? Well, if you get kidnapped and no calls would demand for ransom… I'm pretty sure it would be Momiko, though." _Yeah, I know it was out of place_—

"Dad!" Naruto twitches and then he grabs my arm and exclaims, "I know somebody who could have… taken Sasuke!" He then shakes me but I have to slow down to a stop at the street side to look at him, "He… there is this one guy that seems to be a little… he likes Sasuke! He could have taken Sasuke! That bastard tte ba yo!" I then shake him back as he starts cursing out loud… calling that guy names and bad things. _Sheesh, he really is… Kushina's son._ "Okay, Naruto. Who is this… uhh… _bastard_ you're talking about?"

"If I remember it right… it's uhh… Kogama… no, Toyama… dammit! I can't remember—" I sigh and dial a number on my phone with Naruto eyeing at my action. Mikoto answers her phone and then I place my hand above Naruto's head as I speak, "Mikoto, do you happen to have any address involving the Koyama family? Naruto thinks Ryuuji-san took Sasuke." She then clears her throat and says, "Well, I guess we are having the same thoughts now. There are a lot of warehouses under their ownership. I'll give you and Fugaku the addresses… I'll wait for Kushina outside the nearest hospital."

"Okay. I'll wait for your directions and we'll be there." I end the phone call and messes up Naruto's hair, "Koyama Ryuuji, right?" He nods and then I check my phone for the first address, "He's the last guy that Mikoto has set up with Sasuke before the experiment. I heard he really is obsessed with Sasuke that's why Mikoto tried it out. But I didn't think he wouldn't even do this to Sasuke." Naruto then strikes his palm with his fist, "I'm gon'na beat him up tte ba yo. No one could lay a hand on Sasuke like that. I'm a give that motherfucker a piece of me…"

—

**Unknown Warehouse**

**Thursday, Day 38**

**12:45 AM**

—

—_Author's POV_

His legs striving for a kick. His arms striving to be free and his wrists wanting to breathe. His chest inflating-deflating at a fast rate in fought fatigue and endurance despite the bruises left. His cheeks have been sore from crying too much and his lips are getting swollen from abuse. His uniform has been torn into pieces as the man wants to savor his skin. No one could have done that to an Uchiha Sasuke… if the MPB drug has not been immobilizing him in grave fear.

With his wrists held locked by the more powerful one's hands, Sasuke never had the choice but to try and break free by hitting the guy's back with his knees. But Ryuuji never wanted to let go… with Sasuke's irresistible smell conquering his senses. The raven is just too tasty for the brunette and his obsession is locking him in place. He has him pinned down… and he's not going to let him go this time. He has been licking him over and over like an ice cream that will never melt. This is too hard to stop… too hard to actually miss.

He huffs into Sasuke's face and whispers at the raven's ears that never wanted to listen, "Sasuke-chan, let's just go away… forget everyone else. Come with me…" Sasuke then tries to keep his face away so he wouldn't be able to steal kisses, "Koyama, you're getting crazy." The guy grasps at his jaws and madly exclaims at the trembling raven, "Sasuke! Be real! I know you don't like this life! The fuck being called Uchiha-sama every now and then! Being treated as an untouchable god! You never made friends… 'cause you think everyone loves you because of your money… not because you are you."

"S—" Sasuke tries to yell but Ryuuji tightens the hold and continues to rant, "And you think things will change because of that guy, huh? Sasuke-chan, in one day he will leave you behind for some other women! Sasuke-chan… he's not someone like me… I've been with you every time but you never gave me a chance—" Sasuke then successfully interrupts him as he withstands his developing furious glare with his breaking gaze, "Shut up, Koyama… you never understand anything! Naruto loves me much more than you'll ever—"

"Or maybe you're the one who won't understand! Why don't you just think that people who wanted to help you… ended up getting called ridiculous that's why nobody cared to! WE are getting pushed to the ground… even by you!" Sasuke then breaks up his grip and grabs Ryuuji's collar, "If you really wanted to help me then you should have stand it! Koyama, I'm getting fed up by your cowardice! If you—" Sasuke gets held back by that knife flattened against his lips and then Ryuuji says, "You call me a coward, Sasuke-chan? Huh? Huh!" He then grabs him at the shoulders, "Then why don't I just make you bleed!"

"…" Sasuke then stares at him like a scared cat, his hands trembling at his collar. The brunette then slowly and maliciously draws the knife down the raven's zipper, "You're in love with another guy, right? I think it won't be your first time…" The raven then grasps at the blade of the knife irrationally, "K… Koyama, you can't do this." Ryuuji smirks and then slowly slips the knife from Sasuke's grip, making his hands bleed, "Oh, you won't be able to say what I can and cannot do now, Sasuke-chan…"

"Wait, Koyama—!" The raven squeaks a little as the knife gets thrust in air before his face, "It's Ryuuji, my love. Call me Ryuuji…" The knife then stays lightly meeting with Sasuke's pants… where his very protected shame would be. Sasuke then stares at the blade in deathly terror with his tears running down again, "Ko… R… Please… don't hurt me…" A very girlish plea to say in such a situation… and much contrary to the statement, Ryuuji takes off the button with the knife. Sasuke trembles as the knife hooks the zipper and lowers it down… "Please don't me hurt me, I'm pregnant."

…

The time stops as Ryuuji tries to decipher those words that have gone out of his mouth. _I'm pregnant…_ he then covers his face with a hand and starts laughing out loud, "First, you were dressing up like a girl! Then, you're getting married to a man! And now… getting pregnant! Come on, Sasuke! Don't be ridiculous!" Sasuke tries to beg some more when they get to hear running footsteps towards them. Ryuuji springs up to face the guy and stab him… but a hand gets stabbed and another hits his face. Ryuuji gets knocked back and then the blond guy curses, "Finally found you, tte ba yo."

"Naruto!" Sasuke yells in delight and bliss of salvation and Naruto kneels beside him, "Sasuke! What has he done to you! That motherfucker!" Ryuuji then grabs Naruto from behind and tries to strangle him… but Naruto squeaks, "Run to Dad, Sasuke. I'll deal with this bastard!" He then slams the offender at the floor and a rumble starts yet again. Sasuke looks around for Minato and finds him running towards the raven, "Sasuke!" He helps Sasuke walk away from the rumble and makes him rest at the ground while watching the two… the father knows Sasuke wouldn't leave Naruto alone.

The blond throws away the knife stabbed at his hand and fights with Ryuuji in bare fists. The blond yells, "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Sasuke!" The brunette smirks and wipes the blood off his lips, "Don't speak like Sasuke means everything to you. Don't speak like you can stay in your same stand in years! You may be like that for now… but you will not take it in the long run." Naruto throws a punch and Ryuuji dodges it for a counter but the blond has dodged it as well and the brunette yells, "You will never love him till the end!"

"What made you so sure?" Naruto initiates another hit-dodge-counter series but this time he has successfully punched Ryuuji square in the face. The brunette again falls down and breaks some crates as Naruto cracks his fists again, "What made you say that I can't stand by my own words? What made you say that Sasuke does not mean everything to me? You don't know me, Koyama Ryuuji." Sasuke then smiles and yells in desperate calling, "Naruto, say it out loud! Say you love me!"

Naruto then smiles at Sasuke as he gives him a glance and a wave, "Of course, I do, Sasuke! I love you. I love you… so much that I can kill this man in front of me for hurting you." His glare deepens as Ryuuji mocks him with a smirk. Naruto grabs Ryuuji's collar and lifts him up, "Let's have a good talk, you motherfucker. We won't be filing cases against you for kidnapping and attempted rape… but listen good and listen very well, the next time you do this…" Naruto glares at him some more as if trying to burn the guy with his mere glare, "I will really kill you and no one else would find out. Got that tte ba yo?"

"…Whatever, poor guy. Let's just see if you can fulfill your promise 'cause I'll be calling your bluff. The moment I see Sasuke suffering, I will take him away and make him deserve the life he needs." Ryuuji almost spit at Naruto's face… if only he hasn't dropped the guy at the crates. Naruto then walks away and carries the weak Sasuke bridal style while talking to his Dad, "Just tell Mom, Auntie and Uncle that we have Sasuke and we're going back to his house." Minato then gazes at the cursing Ryuuji and nods at Naruto as the two go ahead.

The Namikaze then gazes back at Ryuuji and speaks as Naruto has gone too far to hear him, "Koyama Ryuuji, I know you're a helpless lover. But I think you should just leave Sasuke alone. He'll be happier that way… and if Naruto fails to do so…" He manages to smile at the beaten up guy who is trying to stand up from the crumbles, "You won't be the one taking his head off with bare hands." Minato leaves him and then Ryuuji just let despair get the best of him… slumping back to the crates.

Minato gets in the car and he gazes through the rearview mirror to see Sasuke and Naruto at the backseat. Sasuke is still resting at Naruto's lap and the raven's head is tucked against the blond's chest. Naruto then says, "You know Sasuke, you should learn to defend yourself not just with mere words… and you should get away from people like that." Sasuke just then smirks as the car starts to roll, "I've known him for three years now… but I never liked him. And for the record…" Naruto twitches and Sasuke whispers before falling into sleep, "He didn't used to be like that. He used to be… nice."

[End of Chapter 8]

I'm very, very sorry for the long hiatus… and the stupid note.

I'm changing plans so I won't proceed with the first plan. Meaning… there will be no Ryuuji chapter… FOR NOW.

We will be marching on since I had noticed that… that thing would destroy my NaruSasu streak.

Skipping it up… I guess I'll be giving much more complications about the whole pregnancy thing. ^^

So yeah, I might be posting the next chapter in days.

Chapter 9: Relinquishing Reality

"Wow… she's the most beautiful girl here at school. But I heard she's already married…"

"Uhm…" Gulp. "My name is Uzumaki Tomeito. P-Please be nice to me."


End file.
